All I want is you
by Cocky-Sark
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 IS UP]What if Tsukushi, in episode 2, agreed to hang out with Tsukasa? Not for his money though but to be left alone... Tsukushi x ?
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

_**A/N** _: I am not familiar with English(because it's not my native language) so everyone, please bear with me. **Thank you**.

This chapter(and surely the others too) was rewritten with the help of my beta-reader, Kanshu. I can't thank her enough for her advices and ideas.Thanks my friend!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 1**

"Anyway, I just prove that even common girl like you can sparkle when polished." said Tsukasa. He and Tsukushi were in his room. Its size still impressed the young girl. It was richly furnished and the sunset gave the room a beautiful ochre color. The atmosphere was quiet and relaxing. If it was not for Tsukasa's presence, Tsukushi could have enjoyed her surroundings.

She did not understand him, "Hey! What are you trying to say? Why did you bring me here?"

"You're so stupid--," muttered Tsukasa.

She cut him off, "What are you thinking?" demanded Tsukushi, quite irritated by now.

"You're very dense," he sighed, "I'm saying that you can hang out with me." he explained with an arrogant grin. After a pregnant pause, he needed to add, "Of course, you will never replace my sister!"

_What,_ she thought, not sure, if she perhaps was hallucinating. She must still be drugged from when Tsukasa's bullies had kidnapped her. _Yes, that must be it_, Tsukushi decided. Not even Tsukasa would stoop so low as to try to buy her.

"At school I'll keep treating you like I have been..." Tsukasa's smug words interrupted her train of thoughts. "... but when no one's around, I'm willing to speak with you."

Tsukushi could only stare at him. _Wha... What is this guy saying?_, she wondered.

"So, how about it? You must be ecstatic." Tsukasa's eyes sparkled with triumph. Of course, she would accept his generous offer. She was only a commoner, a poor girl who would be lured in by his riches. Everyone was weak to money. Of that, he was sure.

Tsukushi had that incredulous look on her face. However, when her brain finally had wrapped itself around the idea that the heir of the Domyouji empire really tried to buy her as if she was an accessory, her eyes narrowed. "Say," she began with all the calm she could muster. Then, her anger exploded and she yelled, "did my kick damage your brain?"

Tsukasa took a step back, puzzled, "Why are you angry? You've been treated luxuriously since you arrived." _you stupid woman,_ he added silently. "I'm the heir of the entire Domyouji's fortune. There's nothing in this world that I can't buy, I could buy an entire department store if I wanted to."

Tsukushi tossed her shoe at his head, if her kick did not damage his brain then, maybe her shoe will.

"Ow!" cried Tsukasa.

"I'm going to change clothes, just give me back my uniform." demanded Tsukushi, while wiping the make-up off her face she added, "I will work and pay you back for the haircut."

"Don't be stubborn!" shouted Tsukasa, irritated. He did not expect her refuse his offer. He did not mean to sound like he was buying her over. He was merely pointing out her luck. Either she was playing hard to get or she truly was not interested in his riches.

"Then, don't make fun of me!" Tsukushi shouted back. She was disgusted; she could not believe Tsukasa was so arrogant and shameless. "Do I look like just something you can buy? Well sorry, but I am not that kind of girl! I'm going home!"

Home. This place did not quite sound like _home_ to Tsukasa. He felt lonely in this grand mansion. Even though, he will never admit it aloud. Tsukushi's presence was quite entertaining today and even if the girl seemed not pleased by his arrangements, he was not ready to let her go. Yet. He knew at that precise moment that he has to make concessions.

_Nee-chan... She is just like Nee-chan!_ _Plan A failed, time to plan B._,he thought. "I'm willing to take back the red card then Eitoku will stop bullying you..." he said the magic words, Tsukushi stopped dead on her track.

_I... I won't be bullied...,_ she thought hard for a moment before turning around to face Tsukasa. She was still suspicious. "What's the catch?"

Tsukasa snorted. "Nothing more that I already said."

"Let me get this straight, you will take back the red card thus no more bully. In return, you want me to come to your house?" asked Tsukushi.

Tsukasa smiled. "Well, yeah something like that." He just knew that she would surrender to him. Maybe his money got something to do with it or maybe not... but he was pleased by her answer.

"Ok, but you have to _promise_ that you will keep your part of the bargain. I'll keep mine." warned Tsukushi then she added silently, _I'll play along for a while, then he'll lose interest in me and after a week, I'll get rid of him_

"I promise." swore seriously Tsukasa. Inside, he congratulated himself, thinking he won the battle.

_Great_, the both of them were thinking the same thing.

When all was said and done, Tsukushi headed toward the door. "Well, it's time for me to go home."

"Wait! Stay with me for the dinner!" said the young heir, demanding yet kind.

_I already rode in Mercedes, got a first-class treatment and had a new haircut style. There's nothing wrong to eat with him once, right?_ Tsukushi pondered. Maybe tomorrow, he will change his mind and forget about their deal. "O-ok Domyouji but after that, I have to go home." agreed Tsukushi.

* * *

The table was very... impressive. The servants had placed their plates in each end of the table. They were supposed to sit across each other. However, Tsukasa ordered to put Tsukushi's plate next to him. All the servants gasped and did as he demanded. When they took place, Tsukushi's eyes widened at the view of the multiple forks and spoons. The meal was served and Tsukushi felt like she was in Heaven. No matter the kind of dishes, she found them all yummy. Tsukasa never knew a person like her. He felt amused for the first time since he lived alone.

_She's weird..._, he thought with a chuckle.

Tsukushi heard his chuckle and eyed him suspiciously. _The bastard... I'm sure he__'s making fun of me!_

Once the dinner finished, Tsukasa accompanied her to the main door.

"Thanks for inviting me. The dinner was really excellent." bowed Tsukushi.

"My chauffeur will drive you home." informed Tsukasa.

Tsukushi stubbornly answered, "No thanks, I will be alright by myself." then she fled.

The young heir frowned before thinking; _See you tomorrow at school, Makino._ Then he smiled genuinely and went to his room.

* * *

The day after, Tsukushi was heading toward her school. Once she was near the gate of Eitoku, many students gasped.

"Yay, the F4!" shouted a girl, then a boy added, "They're so cool!"

Tsukushi turned around to see, the F4 walking toward the school. She didn't understand the fascination of Eitoku's students about these four guys. As the F4 walked pass by the poor girl, Rui looked directly at her causing Tsukushi to blush furiously. _Why am I blushing like this? No way…_ she thought frantically, not noticing Tsukasa's intense gaze upon her.

He wanted badly to go and talk to her but refrain himself to do so. He will have plenty of times to be with her once at his house. There was no doubt in his mind that Tsukushi would come to his house. After all, it was their deal. He completely misunderstood her flustered reaction, _so, she's blushing when she saw me?_ Akira and Soujiro saw his red face and pumpkin-like grin.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" asked Akira, dumbfounded.

"Why are you blushing, you idiot!" added Soujiro to their leader. Tsukasa didn't bother to answer as he was lost in thought, _she finally realize her luck!_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I knew that she couldn't resist me. She must feel honored! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed loudly Tsukasa. Hands on the hips and head throwing back. He was quite a sight. An embarrassing one at that.

"Um, let's just leave him alone..." murmured Soujiro, hiding his face under his baseball cap.

"How… embarrassing…" added Akira and the two playboys left quickly.

* * *

Everybody was gathered around the bulletin board to read the news. Out of curiosity, Tsukushi went too.

"I take back the red card on Makino Tsukushi. The only one who is allowed to harass her is me." read the poor girl, a bit incredulous. _I guess. Domyouji will never change. What could I have expected? Well, I have my peaceful life back, finally...,_ she thought.

Although, they didn't dare to cross the F4 leader's order, all the students were eyeing Tsukushi, they were curious as to know how the poor girl succeed in making Tsukasa took back her red card today. Without bloodshed.

All day, Tsukasa just watched Tsukushi from afar. He did the necessary about the red card and felt proud of himself when he saw the relaxed face of the young woman.He thought grimly, _she__'s good at ignoring me. I don't know why it bothered me though... _He was looking forward to be with Tsukushi. Tsukasa skipped his last classes and went home. He waited and waited. However, Tsukushi didn't come nor did she call. The young heir was getting slightly irritated. He was gazing at the door, hoping to see her running in and say she was sorry for being late. Unfortunately, she didn't. By now, Tsukasa was mad, she really won't come._ That woman don__'t keep her part of the bargain. It was the deal. THE FUCKING DEAL! _Moreover, the moment the door opened, he didn't even wait and see, to throw a tantrum.

"Makino, who do you think you are, to make me wait like that?" shouted Tsukasa angrily.

* * *

Let me know what you are thinking, ok? And remember, don't flame me for my poor English skills. Thanks. 


	2. The Loneliness

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

_**A/N** _: Dear Readers. Your comments were really appreciated and meant a lot to me. **Thank you. **

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

_"Makino, who do you think you are, to make me wait like that?" shouted the young heir angrily._

* * *

Akira and Soujiro had decided to visit their leader. Tsukasa has skipped classes and they were curious as to know why. Maybe he was ill. When the door opened, they noticed immediately that their leader was enraged.

"We're not Makino, Tsukasa." stated Soujiro.

"What's your problem, anyway?" added Akira, the two playboys walked in the room.

Tsukasa froze before murmuring, "I thought it was that... **bloody** woman."

"Why does Makino have to come here?" asked Akira while they all took a seat in the couch and armchair.

Tsukasa shifted uncomfortably, "We made a deal."

"A deal? Oh, that's why nobody is harassing her now?" said Akira, surprised.

"Say," Soujiro smiled perversely, "what did you two agree on? She will give you sex and-- » he did not have time to finish nor did he have time to react, before Tsukasa, who was sitting nearby, whacked his head.

"Idiot! Makino is not that kind of girl and I won't have sex with someone I don't love!" yelled Tsukasa; he was very uncomfortable about the subject.

Akira, as always the mature one, held his hands up to prevent his friend to go further, "Ok, calm down man. So what exactly is the deal?"

Tsukasa calmed down enough to begin with a controlled voice, "Taking back the red card so she won't be bullied anymore, in exchange she would be able to visit my house and live first-class..." only then his temper exploded, "However, that _bloody_ woman is late!" No need to say, he was angry.

"Um, Tsukasa maybe it's stupid but…" Akira said carefully, "did you ever consider that she agreed with you just to be left alone?" Birds were singing outside, Akira and Soujiro looked expectantly.

"No way!" Tsukasa growled dangerously before shouting, "She is poor and it's a _'once upon the time'_ chance for her!"

"Wrong Tsukasa!" Soujiro sighed, "It's a _'once a lifetime'_ chance!" Tsukasa's face reddened, the playboy pressed, "Is there any other clause?"

"She cannot talk with me at Eitoku." Tsukasa's answered, "Only in private; I don't want to be seen with her" he added quickly.

"Well, it seems to me that you have been fooled." said Akira, he explained himself, "If she doesn't come here and if she cannot talk with you, then Makino had managed to get rid of your presence."

"Having sex doesn't suppose talking though!" smiled Soujiro.

Tsukasa whacked him a second time. He could not believe what he heard. Tsukushi _refused_ to hang out with him. Other girls would have cried of joy. She did not even know her chance but he would make her change her mind. After all, Tsukasa used to have all he wants. A poor girl will not change that, will she?

* * *

At school, Tsukasa grew irritated as days passes by, Tsukushi didn't -_wouldn't_- acknowledge his presence. He wasn't used to that. Sometimes, in the hall or in Eitoku Park, he just walked on her purposely but when she saw him, the girl just changed direction or lowered her head and walked pass him like nothing happened. His irritation just increased more. _That's what you want, huh? Two can play this game. If you ignore me then I will ignore you too. After all, I don't care about you poor girl!_ decided Tsukasa. The following days, the young heir tried as hard as he could, but many thoughts of Tsukushi plagued his mind. It didn't help either, when he saw her laughing with that Makiko girl while they're eating their bento, sitting on a bench of their school or talking to some males' classmates along the hall. He always watched her from afar.

As for Tsukushi, her life went peaceful again. Some students were _actually_ talking to her. In her heart, she had no qualms about the deal. It was not as if Tsukasa cares if she went to his house or not, was he? The few times she saw him, she just kept the same attitude, as if he was a stranger. Well, the truth is... he's a stranger to her. Nevertheless, the dark eyes of the young man just kept telling her something that she didn't understand nor did she want to

* * *

"Do you know the time difference between here and France?" asked Rui. The young man seemed in a good mood. Tsukushi looked at him curiously, _is he humming?_

Rui stared back. "Huh? France? Why, suddenly?" she replied. As usual, the both were sitting in the emergency stairs. The sun was caressing their face. The place was peaceful if not their conversation.

Rui just waved his hand, "Ah, never mind. If you don't know, just forget it!"

"Do you know someone in France?" countered Tsukushi.

"Yeah," answered Rui, "someone's really important to me... "It took the girl aback even if she said nothing. _Of course, I should have known better… That's why he seems so... lively. Well, I guess he will stay my secret dream_, smiled inwardly Tsukushi.

"Do you want to meet her? I'm sure she would like you." asked Rui suddenly.

"Meet her? No thanks; we're not from the same world and-- " stammered Tsukushi but he cut her off "Idiot. Shizuka don't care about status." Rui got up on his feet.

"But Hanazawa Rui..." protested Tsukushi, really really unsure.

"It's already decided!" replied Rui over his shoulder then he left silently by the exterior stairs.

* * *

Asai and Co. blocked Tsukushi's path when she returned to class. "We saw it, Makino-san! We didn't know that you were seeing Hanazawa-san in a place like that. Come with us for a moment, we would like to show you something. " said Asai. Then, Asai and Co. brought Tsukushi to a discrete place in Eitoku park. The trio didn't seem pleased.

"So what is it? Why did we have to go this far? " asked Tsukushi facing them. She was not a bit afraid.

Asai replied while handed her a magazine, "Take a close look at this and you will understand!"

Tsukushi read silently, "So what? Todou Shizuka-san is coming back. Where's the problem?" Asai and Co. gasped in surprise. Tsukushi's brow flexed up, "Oh, let me guess... You thought that I didn't know Shizuka-san was the one Hanazawa Rui loves, didn't you? In doing so, you thought I would cry, didn't you?" Embarrassment was written all over Asai and Co's face. Tsukushi smirked, "Well sorry to disappoint you but I already know that. Therefore, that didn't surprise me..." She added sadly inwardly, _I would have cried, if I didn't know it before though..._

The three bullies didn't know what to retort, after a long silence, Asai exclaimed, "No matter what you say or do, the F4 will never look at you!"

"I won't be so bloody sure, if I were you... " said a cold voice. Turning their heads, the girls saw Tsukasa, arms crossed. He was standing in the balcony near his class when he saw Asai and Co. bringing Tsukushi in this part of Eitoku, below him. He didn't hesitate and went to the poor girl. So here he was, standing behind the four girls.

"Do-Domyouji-san!" gasped Asai.

The F4 leader asked coldly, "What are you three doing to Makino? Surely, you're not harassing her, are you?"

"I... We..." stammered Asai and her 2 friends, their bodies shook violently.

Tsukasa pointed his finger to them and yelled, "Tomorrow, I'll hang red cards in your lockers!"

"NOOOO! Kyaaaaa! " cried Asai and Co running away. They were trying to escape Tsukasa's wrath.

Tsukushi wanted to smile but refrained herself to do so, in time. Silently, she turned to leave as she and Tsukasa were not supposed to talk to each other.

"Where do you think you are going, Makino?" said Tsukasa while approaching the poor girl. He was fully aware of the stares of his classmates, gathered in the balcony, above them.

"Didn't you promise to not talk with me when somebody's around? " replied Tsukushi once he was face to her.

Tsukasa controlled his temper and grimly asked, "And _you_ agreed in coming to my house! Therefore, that makes us even. Why didn't you come?"

"I thought you didn't want to be seen with me?" exclaimed Tsukushi, refusing to answer him.

Tsukasa's temper flared up, "Don't answer questions with questions! I _don't care_ about people right now... You said you would come, I had waited for you after school _everyday_! I will forgive you if you say sorry-- " demanded Tsukasa while crossing his arms.

She cut him off, "No way, I'm going to apologize! It's not like we signed a contract or--"

"Why _you_-- " he cut her off, growling.

"Wait a minute..." when her mind did rewind Tsukasa's sentence. "...did just you say that you had waited for me? Why? " She didn't expect this.

Tsukasa blushed and cursed his bad mouth, "Well, you promised to come..." he sighed, "I was bored." _In addition, I wanted to be with you, you idiot!_he silently added, eventually.

"Oh, that's all..." she said and continued, "Well, I do not have the luxury to get bored... _like someone here_. There are people who have to work to earn money, you know!" She caught Tsukasa's soft gaze upon her and instantly was caught off guard. _Why did he look at me like that? He almost looks cute..._ she thought.

"That's why I don't like poor people, they always have to work! " she heard Tsukasa reply. She groaned inwardly, _I take it back, he's not cute at all!_

Tsukasa sighed deeply, "It can't be help then... How much is your pay?"

"Wha... Why do you ask? " countered the surprised poor girl.

"I will give you more money then you will stop working and hang out with me!" answered Tsukasa. He was proud of him. Such a generous offer, _she can't refuse_, he smiled inwardly. He didn't such a strong reaction from Tsukushi.

"I don't want your money! I won't stop working, just because..." she stopped then yelled, "_you_... you said so!" Tsukushi walked away leaving a flabbergasted Tsukasa. He followed hot in her trails.

"What's the problem with being with me?" Tsukasa asked angrily. He reached out to catch her left arm but instead, she pushed him into a nearby tree. Almost knocking him out. He slid down.

Tsukushi turned to face him, "I don't like your arrogance. I don't like your weird hair. I don't like your snake like eyes. I just hate _idiots_!" catching her breath, "Forget the deal and leave me alone!" Then she fled.

"Come back here, you poor girl! I didn't finish with you! A promise is a promise and I won't forget!" Tsukasa reminded her, his head hurt like Hell, "Don't you dare run away, you stupid woman!" before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

On her way back to class by the park, Tsukushi saw Soujiro and Akira having a snack on the grass.

"Hey Makino, come drink with us !" shouted Soujiro. Tsukushi sat with them timidly. Akira handed her a glass of iced tea. _This getting weird..._ she thought.

"Tsukasa told us about your deal. He was pretty upset when you didn't show up last time. " said Akira. His friend added, "He was quite irritated these last weeks. Just do us a favor and hang out with him, ok? Tsukasa is filthy rich, you can ask him anything!"

Tsukushi frowned while sipping her tea, "Just tell him to leave me alone. I don't need his money... " The two playboys looked at her as if she grew a second head.

Soujiro shook his head, "I fear we can't do that..." he sighed loudly, "Once he... wants something... He can be pretty stubborn!"

"He just doesn't want to be alone, that's all! " Akira told them. He and Soujiro went out often together. Once at home, Akira was surrounded by his two little sisters and mother. As for Soujiro, his brother and mother were there too. However, for Tsukasa, it was a different matter, once in his grand mansion, he was alone. Always alone. Sure, the two playboys usually invite him to go clubbing but Tsukasa had refused once and then more and more often. As for Rui, it was a completely different kind of matter. He liked calm atmosphere, liked to doze off and be alone. Well, they were used to his behavior.

Tsukushi snorted, "Huh? Alone? You guys are always together and I'm sure he must have lots of girls' friends too."

"You're wrong Makino, we are his only friends and girls are only after his fortune! That makes..." Akira paused before smiling, "_you_ an exception... "

_Domyouji, are you really that lonely?_ Tsukushi thought with skepticism,_ I can't believe it though..._

* * *

Here's the second chapter. _Thanks again to Lelepanne, Inu-kami, LokiGirl, Gentileschi, Abby, Kanshu, Konoko, Missy, Silverprincess, Neko-chan and Az09._


	3. The Return

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

_**A/N** _: Dear Readers. I am deeply touched by your wonderful reviews. You are the best ever!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

_"You're wrong Makino, we are his only friends and girls are only after his fortune! That makes..." Akira paused before smiling, "you an exception... "_

_Domyouji, are you really that lonely? Tsukushi thought with skepticism, I can't believe it though..._

* * *

Asai said to her friends, "Wow, look at this... Shizuka-sempai is so amazing and beautiful... There's a big difference" she paused "between some plain girls around here." They looked directly at Tsukushi's back who was sitting nearby in their classroom. It was lunchtime and today Makiko was ill. Unfortunately, for Asai and Co., the poor girl heard clearly and sent cold glares towards the jealous trio.

They froze and looked elsewhere. "The weather is so nice today...," said one, "The clothes are pretty..." added Asai, "What do we have next period?" wondered the other.

Tsukushi stormed out the classroom, _I already know that I can compete... _As she walked pass by someone in the hall, something caught her eyes.

_Was that..._ wondered Tsukushi. Then she gasped, "Domyouji!" when he turned to face her.

"Y-yo!" he muttered. Tsukasa wore the uniform of Eitoku, he just didn't have the tie and his shirt was black. In addition, he had straightened his hair.

Tsukushi scanned him thoroughly from head to toes. _What happened to him?_, she asked herself.

Uneasiness was written all over his face. "It is not because you told me those stuffs the other day. I just thought it wouldn't be bad, looking like this sometimes! Don't kid yourself! " shouted an agitated Tsukasa. He didn't want her to laugh at him. Never once in his life, did he care about people's opinion, however he cared enough of what Tsukushi might think of him. Only that is entirely new for Tsukasa.

"Um, you look cute." stated genuinely Tsukushi once she understood his motive. He followed her advice.

The young man was caught off guard and blushed profusely. "Re-really? No doubt about that. Hahaha!" laughed a conceited Tsukasa. Even though he didn't show signs of satisfaction, he was pleased by her approval. He never saw Tsukushi sweatdropped as he continued "Anyway, it took me 5 hours with the straightening..." Suddenly, his hair curled up as usual. Then he freaked out, holding his head maniacally. "Oh noooooo! Damn that hair stylist, he won't get away with this!"

Tsukushi burst into laughing, "HAHAHA!" then she added silently, _He's a funny guy_.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" demanded Tsukasa, he was slightly embarrassed.

Akira and Soujiro, who were looking for Tsukasa for the last 20 minutes, decided to head toward Tsukushi's classroom, expecting to see their leader there. How lucky they were, when the two playboys saw the funny couple.

"Tsukasa! There you are!" shouted Soujiro, catching the pair's attention.

"Shizuka is back!" Akira told them.

Tsukasa took Tsukushi by her arm, "Let's go, Makino!" then he dragged her in search of Rui and Shizuka.

"Wa-wait!" gasped the poor girl.

* * *

"Shizuka." said quietly Rui.

Shizuka exclaimed, "Rui, I missed you!" while running into the boy's arms. They were at the entrance of the school, in the main hall.

"I missed you very much." murmured Rui and they kissed lightly. It was this sight that greeted the F3 and Tsukushi. Tsukasa released her arm and went to the embracing pair.

"_Shizuka_!" shouted the F3.

Tsukushi remained silent and not too far from them. _Wow, beautiful brown hair, big bright eyes... It's the first time, I've seen such beauty!_ Her train of thought was interrupted, "Tsukasa! Akira! Soujiro!" Tsukushi saw Shizuka hugging the three boys before kissing them on the lips. _Those kisses are greetings?_, the poor girl almost fainted from puzzlement.

Rui saw Tsukushi, standing there timidly, so he went to her, "It is good you're here. I will introduce you to Shizuka." murmured the quiet boy.

"O-ok." answered a flustered Tsukushi. Quietly, the both just watched, as bystanders, the other four chatted happily.

Tsukasa smiled, "Welcome back Shizuka!"

"I saw your posters all around the city. Congratulations." said Akira.

Soujiro added, "You became more beautiful."

"Thank you" laughed the beautiful woman.

Rui coughed softly and pushed Tsukushi forward with gentleness," Shizuka, I would like to introduce you Makino Tsukushi. Makino, this is Todou Shizuka." said Rui.

_This_ caught everyone's eyes, especially Tsukasa's who frowned immediately. Tsukasa didn't know why he felt irritated but he was. Perhaps, it was the faint blush on Tsukushi's cheeks or maybe the way Rui touched her back to push her forward. Tsukasa growled inwardly, _Since when does Rui know Makino? I should have been the one to introduce her! I knew her first._

"Nice..." she bowed "...nice to meet you." stammered Tsukushi.

"The pleasure is mine." smiled warmly Shizuka.

Tsukasa went in between Rui and Tsukushi, "Let's all go for a drink!" he proposed looking at Tsukushi's confused face.

"Sorry, I'm out. I have to go to class." said the poor girl.

Tsukasa snorted, "Just skipped it for once and let's go." He didn't mean to sound demanding but he was used to order and unfortunately, that was the way the poor girl resented it.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes dangerously, "No _thanks_."

"Why do you _like_ to argue so much?" asked Tsukasa.

Tsukushi couldn't believe it. "It's rather, why do _you_ like to be so damned bossy?" They glared daggers at each other.

"Because I'm Domyouji Tsukasa." answered the young man as if it was obvious.

The group just sweatdropped and sighed heavily. Akira tried carefully, "My, my calm down, you two. Makino, surely you can afford to miss the last classes. I'm sure Shizuka would love to know you better."

Shizuka confirmed with a smile, "Of course, let's go Makino-san."

"Yeah, come!" added Rui.

Tsukushi agreed eventually, "Alright..." She, Rui and Shizuka just walked away leaving an angry Tsukasa. Fortunately, Soujiro and Akira held him back.

The F4 leader growled, "Why did she agree when it comes to _Rui_? He has no rights to invite her!"

"Calm down, Tsukasa!" advised Akira.

"Surely, Rui didn't mean to do wrong. Beside, the important thing is that she tagged along, isn't it?" added Soujiro. They tried to soothe the agitated boy before they could release him.

Tsukasa let his anger decreased, "Yeah, let's go." _I just wanted her to be with me, not with Rui._ he thought grimly.

* * *

"You still hang around strange places like this? You haven't changed a bit." stated Shizuka. She, Tsukushi and the F4 were having a drink in some weird club. There were big fishes, hung onto the ceiling.

Soujiro answered, "Since you just came back from France, we couldn't take you to a French restaurant."

_I wonder why Hanazawa Rui looks so gloomy..._ thought Tsukushi a bit uncomfortable.

From time to time, Tsukasa took furtive glances at Tsukushi. The latter was rather quiet and so was Rui. Only Soujiro, Shizuka and Akira seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Tell me Makino-san, since when are you friends with the F4?" asked Shizuka to the poor girl.

"Actually, I don't think I'm their friend..." Tsukushi answered honestly, then she eyed the F3 hard. "...most likely their victim."

"Victim? Why?" gasped the older girl with worry. Surprisingly, the F3 found the ceiling or the floor rather interesting, only Rui seemed unconcerned.

Tsukushi explained, "They red-tagged me and I was bullied by classmates."

"You guys are hopeless, still doing bad stuff..." Shizuka sighed.

The F3 felt guilty for a second. Just a second. "Actually, Tsukasa gave Makino the red card." said Akira.

"Hey! I took it back, now didn't I?" protested Tsukasa.

He received a glare from Tsukushi. "You still don't get it..." she groaned.

"What do I have to understand? You insulted me-" replied the young heir.

Tsukushi growled, cutting him off, "I insulted you because you deserve it, you idiot."

Tsukasa took a step backward, embarrassed, "Nobody dares talking back to me, least insulting me."

"It's because they're fools!" answered the poor girl, wavering her hand.

Shizuka smiled softly at their bickering. "I can see that you don't have time to get bored. How is your sister?"

"She got married last year and she 's leaving in L.A." answered Tsukasa.

Akira taped Tsukasa's back, "Fortunately, he found Makino. She's just like his sister!"

_Wha..._, Tsukasa's mind screamed, then he shouted aloud, "There's no way in Hell she's like my sister!" Angrily, he choked Akira.

Tsukushi resented it, "Hey, what does that mean?"

"Rui, what's wrong? You're so quiet. Shizuka is back." said Soujiro, all eyes turned toward the quiet young man.

Rui retorted and sighed, "I know that she's right in front of me!"

"He always has this gloomy face when he's happy." stated Tsukasa.

Shizuka smiled beautifully, "Now, that you mention it..."

"That's not what I mean!" shouted Rui. The group gasped and looked at him as if he was crazy. It was the first time he showed such a display of emotion.

"Why did you take those pictures? It looks like you're naked." asked Rui slightly embarrassed. The F3 giggled. Tsukushi just watched silently.

Shizuka softly replied, "It's for my career. All models do that."

"But you're different from the other dumb models." retorted Rui.

"You have a kind heart, Rui..." Shizuka approached him, "...always thinking what's best for me. I like you..." then she kissed his brow. _And so Tsukasa, Akira, Soujiro. I like you all very much..._, she thought. Truly, she liked the F4 dearly.

"Let's celebrate all night long for Shizuka's return!" shouted Akira, he leaded her to the dance floor. Soujiro and Tsukasa followed the couple, leaving Tsukushi and Rui, sitting at the table.

Tsukushi looked at Rui, the latter seemed distressed. "Are you alright?" she said. She knew she was being nosy but couldn't help it. After a pregnant pause, Rui replied, "I guess... I am."

Tsukasa glanced discreetly at the couple, sitting at the table. They were _actually_ talking to each other like some old friends. Tsukasa's eyes narrowed, he didn't like it and went back to sit. "Hey Rui, why aren't you dancing with Shizuka?"

Rui replied calmly, "I don't want to dance."

"Hanazawa Rui, say sorry for me to Shizuka-san, but I really have to go." said Tsukushi. Rui nodded.

Tsukasa decided, "I will give you a ride."

"Don't bother, stay here with your friends and have fun." replied the poor girl, she rose from her seat.

Tsukasa did the same, with a stubborn look on his face, "It's pretty late and it's dangerous even for a common girl like you..." he accentuated his words, "I _will_ see you home..." then to Rui, "...tell the others that we left. Let's go Makino!" He dragged Tsukushi away before she could protest.

* * *

"We need to discuss about _our deal._" declared Tsukasa once they were in his car. He had ordered to his driver to wait outside.

They were still in the parking of the club. The darkness of the night gave Tsukushi the chills. Something in Tsukasa's voice told her that he was not pleased. Tsukushi shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "Well, what's wrong?" she retorted as if she didn't know. Sometime faking ignorance could be a good choice.

Tsukasa growled "You know bloody well what's wrong! You didn't come to my house whereas you had promised. I kept my word, I intended you to do the same. Unless..." he paused, "...a commoner has no honor?" He tried to keep his temper in check.

"Of course, I have..." Tsukushi exclaimed, "It's just that I'm not from your world. I don't have the same interest as you or your friends." then she added quickly, "Beside you wanted me to be an escort girl--"

Tsukasa cut her off, very embarrassed, "Did not!"

"Did too." she narrowed her eyes. "I don't care about your money Domyouji. I'm a simple girl who wants a normal life. That's all." Tsukushi explained, "Now, if we could forget the deal and return to our separate life--"

"But you had promised." Tsukasa murmured cutting her off. He didn't want to forget or part with her. There were the unknown feelings that keep nagging at him. He wanted to know what draw him to Tsukushi so much. Why not a rich girl like him, or a more beautiful one? Why Makino Tsukushi?

After a pregnant pause, Tsukushi took a glance at Tsukasa. His eyes were so sad that her heart tightened, _Domyouji..._

"I won't forget our deal! I don't care about people seeing us. Just know this, I won't leave you alone." swore the young man.

* * *

End of chapter 3. As usual _special thanks to Inu-kami, LokiGirl, Lelepanne, Tnt, M, juliagulia1017, Konoko, Kanshu, Ren Aizawa, Sonydjsnmix, Gentileschi and Rinsess4ever._


	4. The Second Red Tag

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: Dear Readers. Sorry for the delay but I needed to rewrite my last chapters.

"Speech"

Thoughts

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter _4_**

_Previously_

_"I won't forget our deal! I don't care about people seeing us. Just know this, I won't leave you alone." swore the young man._

* * *

The morning after, Tsukushi had braided her hair unconsciously. She was still fuming while she was on her way to school. She thought angrily, _Domyouji is so arrogant! I would love to choke him to death... _

At the gate of Eitoku, someone shouted, "Hey, funny hair!"

Tsukushi turned around to see Tsukasa coming her way. He seemed playful, much to Tsukushi's dismay as she groaned silently, _why does he not leave me alone?_

"Why don't you go to a beauty parlor?" asked Tsukasa, curious.

Tsukushi sighed heavily. "Because I'm _poor_, Domyouji." then she added quickly, "And I don't want your money, so don't bother offering it!"

Tsukasa snorted, "I would not!"

"Would too!" retorted Tsukushi sending daggers at him.

Tsukasa gulped; _well, maybe I would have… _"Don't forget we're going to my house together after school. I will wait for you." the young man reminded her.

"How can I forget?" muttered Tsukushi.

They walked in Eitoku, side-by-side; unaware of the envious stares they received. Well, at least from the females' students. They envied Tsukushi for catching Tsukasa's eyes.

"Good. See you later." said Tsukasa with a satisfied smile.

Tsukushi frowned but said nothing. At least they did not argue _much_, first in the morning. Once in the main hall, they went in different ways.

She walked toward her classroom, head lowered when a male voice shouted, "Tsukushi-chan!" She looked up to see a cute boy; he has brown hair and green eyes. _Huh?_, was her first thought.

"Ah! I knew it was you, Tsukushi-chan." the boy said while approaching her. "It's me Kazuya, we were in the same class in elementary school."

Tsukushi was thinking hard. She remembered a kid wearing a T-shirt with a bear on it. The poor boy was very clumsy. Nevertheless, he did have a resemblance with this grown boy before her. "Yo-you mean you're _that_ Kazuya?" asked a surprised Tsukushi.

Kazuya nodded, "You remember me now?"

"What are you doing here, Kazuya-kun?" asked Tsukushi.

Kazuya smiled, "To make a long story short, we became rich after selling our land."

"Really? It's like a dream meeting you in the place like this." said Tsukushi with delight. Small tears were shinning in her eyes. She was so happy to meet a dear friend. They clapped their hands together and jumped happily.

"I'm glad to meet you here too. Eitoku looks nice as well as its students." smiled Kazuya.

Ignorance is a bliss, sometimes, she thought.

"Ah! Why don't those people wear uniforms?" asked Kazuya when he saw the F4, standing not too far.

The poor girl froze. "Kazuya-kun, please don't do anything to offend them. They are law in Eitoku. I don't want you to get hurt." warned Tsukushi.

"Why?" said the new boy.

Tsukushi hissed, "No matter what, don't offend them!"

Kazuya nodded. The both walked pass by the F4. "Why Makino? Was I not enough for you?" smiled perversely Soujiro. Tsukasa was watching carefully the pair.

"Shut up, Nishikado-san!" retorted Tsukushi before glancing at the F4 leader. Then she dragged Kazuya by his arm. "But Tsukushi-chan..." protested Kazuya.

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed, irritation darkened his face. _That lame boy calls her by her first name?_He had expected Tsukushi to introduce the boy but she did nothing of the sort.

* * *

During lunch, Tsukasa, who was looking for Tsukushi, saw her chatting happily with Kazuya in the cafeteria. They were laughing, unaware of the curious stares. They seemed so lost in their own little world. World, which Tsukasa didn't belong. Students were gossiping on their behalf. Still, Tsukushi and Kazuya didn't care. However, it bothered the F4 leader to see them so close.

"Tsukushi-chan, let's go home together." proposed Kazuya.

Tsukushi thought with a smile, _that's what I missed at Eitoku. Friendship. _"Ok." she answered; all thoughts of going to Tsukasa's house had vanished.

After the bell rang, announcing the end of the last period, Tsukushi found her childhood friend in front of his locker. "Kazuya-kun, are you ready? Let's go home." she said. Then, she remembered, _Oh my god, I almost forgot about Domyouji! _"Ah! I need to do something first. Just wait me here, ok?" exclaimed Tsukushi, running in search of Tsukasa.

When Kazuya opened his locker, he found a red card.

The poor girl found the F4 leader at the gate of the school. He was leaning against his black Mercedes. Fortunately, there was nobody around. She didn't notice his grim face. "Domyouji, I can't go to your house today--" said Tsukushi, breathless.

"Why is that? Is it because of _him_?" growled Tsukasa.

Tsukushi looked up, perplexed, "Him? You mean Kazuya-kun?"

Tsukasa snorted, "Yeah, that nouveau rich boy!"

"He's no concern of yours." replied the poor girl.

"It's my damned business!" Tsukasa shouted, then he added with a cold voice, "I gave him a red card."

"What? Why?" she was truly confused, "What did Kazuya-kun do to you? He never came close to you."

_But he's close to you!_ Tsukasa's mind screamed. "It's because you understand anything! It's your entire fault!"

"My fault? Why is _my _fault?"

"Who is he anyway?" he pressed.

"I already said he is not your business. But if something happen to my precious friend--" growled Tsukushi.

Tsukasa groaned, "What is this 'my precious friend' crap?" he came to face her, they were inch apart.

The young girl retorted, "He _is_ precious! Kazuya-kun is my oasis, a flower that blossomed in the middle of..." she showed around, "..._this_ desert."

Tsukasa's brown eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you interested in a plain guy like him? Do you like him?"

"_I like him_. I like him _very much_!" replied angrily Tsukushi.

A slap would have had the same effect on Tsukasa; he gripped Tsukushi roughly by her arms and shook her forcefully. At that precise moment, something clicked inside Tsukasa's brain. A nagging feeling had planted its seed in his heart. For the first time, Tsukasa felt jealous.

"Domyouji, take your hands off me!" demanded Tsukushi as she struggled to get free, "I have to go and help Kazuya-kun!"

"Is he really that _important_ that you are ready to defy me?" demanded Tsukasa, fury in his eyes.

She was getting tired by this. If something happened to Kazuya, she will never forgive herself nor will she forgive Tsukasa. "He _is_ and I'm ready to defy the entire world if it means to ensure that he's fine. Now, _let me go_!" answered truthfully Tsukushi.

Tsukasa's grip loosed and she fled. The Domyouji's heir was furious. He wanted to howl his anger and punch his nearby car. She didn't understand that he was jealous. She didn't understand that he felt insecure when he saw her laughing merrily with the nouveau rich kid while she had a grim face whenever she was with him.

* * *

After a moment of search, Tsukushi found Kazuya, surrounded by several boys near the cafeteria. His hair was a mess, his uniform torn. "Let him go immediately!" shouted the poor girl, pushing roughly the group and came in front of her childhood friend.

"Tsukushi-chan..." whined Kazuya weakly.

"Makino, stay out of this. He got a red card." informed one of the bullies.

"If you touch one hair of his head again, I swear you won't get away!" replied coldly the poor girl.

The bully said, "That remains to be seen." then all the boys threw rotten garbage or dirty waters at them. Suddenly, hell broke loose; Tsukushi fought them viciously, giving blows and kicks. She ordered "Kazuya-kun run away!"

"But Tsukushi-chan..." protested her friend.

"NOW!" growled Tsukushi. Kazuya fled, tears running down his cheeks. Tsukushi sent one of her attacker onto the ground. Another boy caught her by her arms. They punched hard her stomach. She slid down but she refused to cry.

"_Let her go_!" demanded a cold voice.

_Hanazawa Rui!_, was her only thought. The group turned their head to see Rui. He was not pleased at all.

"Hanazawa-san..." protested one of the attacker, they released Tsukushi nonetheless.

Rui approached Tsukushi, his eyes colder than before, "Be ready for the consequences! Once Tsukasa will know what you did to her, he will _kill_ you for sure..." His voice sent chills along the spine. The attackers fled as if the devil was on their heels.

"Are you alright, Makino?" Rui asked genuinely worried, and then he helped her to get up.

"Never been better." answered Tsukushi with irony, "Thank you Hanazawa Rui for helping me." she bowed slightly.

He handed her his handkerchief. "Here, take this. You will need it." said the young man.

Indeed, she was soaked. Tsukushi took the soft fabric carefully as if it was a treasure. She blushed profusely while thanking him again, then she thought merrily, _Hanazawa Rui, you're really the type of person I like..._

This sight greeted Tsukasa when he arrived on the spot. He was looking for Tsukushi after he calmed down, but didn't expect Rui to be with her. She was beaten and soaked. Tsukasa's heart tightened at view of her awful state. He didn't mean for that to happen, he just wanted the nouveau rich kid to resign from school. He never thought that she could be so loyal with her friends. Before he arrived near the couple, Tsukushi sent him a dark glare and run away. He wanted to follow her but Rui blocked his path.

The quiet man seemed furious. "Let her be, Tsukasa." advised Rui.

Tsukasa clenched his fists. "I... what happened?" he asked, facing his best friend.

"Can't you tell?" narrowing his marble-like eyes, "She defends her friend and they all beat her up. Bloody cowards." informed Rui with anger.

Tsukasa's blood boiled madly, _I will kill them. They won't get away with it..._ His thoughts were cut off. "If it is the way you protect her then maybe you should leave it to another..." said the marble like eyes young man before leaving silently. It was the first time that Rui showed such anger in front of Tsukasa. Rui didn't talk much but he always got it straight. Tsukasa thought grimly,_ And you would be gladly that 'another', wouldn't you Rui?_

* * *

Tsukushi and Kazuya met each other in front of the washroom. They tried as hard as they could to clean themselves but to tell the truth, the odor of garbage was not something you could clean off easily. At least, not without a proper bath.

"Are you ok, Kazuya-kun?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Tsukushi smiled "Let's go home!"

"Yeah, let's go." answered Kazuya.

They left school together. After a long moment, Kazuya asked suddenly "Are you going to Hawaii for summer school?" while they approached his home.

"Of course not." replied the poor girl.

"Then what do you think about going to Hong Kong with me?" proposed Kazuya.

"Hong... Kong?" smiled Tsukushi "Amazing. Ok..." abruptly her head spun around.

"I'm so glad." Kazuya smiled too, "Huh? Tsukushi-chan, your face is all red." noticed her childhood friend.

"I feel dizzy..." was all she said before knocking out.

Kazuya cried, suddenly worried, "Tsukushi-chan, don't leave me all alone in this world!"

* * *

The next day, at school, Kazuya was not doing well. He was pursued by classmates all around Eitoku until Tsukasa stepped in. First Tsukasa had taken care _manu militari_ of those who had beaten Tsukushi yesterday, then he took back Kazuya's red card, only for Tsukushi's sake. Tsukasa went toward Tsukushi's friend and held him by his collar. "Where is Makino?" asked harshly the F4 leader.

"She... she is ill." informed Kazuya.

Tsukasa felt guilty immediately then he demanded, "Who are you to her?"

"We are childhood friends. _Why_?" replied a frightened Kazuya.

_Childhood friends, huh? Why did she have to hide it yesterday? I would have understood... or maybe not..._Tsukasa's mind was screaming at him that he would not understand, because his judgment was clouded by his frustration or most likely his jealousy. He released Kazuya and left, lost in his own thoughts.

Tsukushi who was ill, stayed in her bed all day. Her fever was very high due to her soaked uniform. Her family was quite puzzled by her state. Never did they see Tsukushi so tired and ill. In the evening, Tsukushi felt quite better when her little brother came to her bedroom. "How are you feeling, Sis?" Susumu asked.

"I guess I'm alright." replied a recovered Tsukushi.

"Good then, dinner will be ready soon." he informed his sister.

Back to the main door, they heard their parents' shoots. The siblings ran towards the noise. "What's going on, Mama?" asked her daughter, worry in her voice.

"A weird boy is looking for you." answered Tsukushi's mother.

_A weird boy…_ Tsukushi's heart beat faster... _No, he wouldn't dare!_

"What do you want with my daughter? It is not proper--" said Tsukushi's father.

When she saw a glimpse of curly hair, she shouted "Geh! What are you doing here?"

Tsukasa was standing like a prince near the door and held a fresh fruits basket. "Yo." he smirked.

"Don't mind him, Mama, Papa. It's only Domyouji." informed their daughter.

Their eyes widened and they froze. "_Domyouji_? As in the Domyouji's empire or a nobody Domyouji?" asked Mama Makino.

"Domyouji's empire. Nice to meet you." replied politely Tsukasa.

* * *

Voilà, the fourth chapter. _A big thanks to Kanshu, Ren Aizawa, Inu-kami, Juliagulia1017, Gentileschi, UnknowDiamond, Mangadreams, LokiGirl, Butterfly23, TNT, Lelepanne, Xyjah, Az09, Star, Ttt-katana, Anna, Abby and Chatternonstop._


	5. The Trip

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: Dear Readers. I'm glad that many of you liked my story so far. I treasured all your reviews. **Thank you**.

Also Thank you Juliagulia1017 for the correction.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_"Domyouji's empire. Nice to meet you." replied politely Tsukasa._

* * *

Tsukushi's parents were in bliss. The heir of an _extremely_ rich family was actually in their humble house. They had invited Tsukasa over dinner. He, of course, had accepted politely. They all ate and talked pleasantly except Tsukushi who had grumbled many times. Although, Tsukushi would never admit it, Tsukasa's well-bred manners had impressed her. However, she was still upset about Kazuya's incident. After dinner, and _only_ because of her mother's insistence, the poor girl walked her _unwanted_ guest down the street.

"Why did you come to my house?" asked an irritated Tsukushi, once they were far enough from her home.

Tsukasa grumbled, "You were sick--"

"Whose fault?" muttered the young woman.

He chose not to reply. "I took back the nouveau rich kid's red card. You do not have to worry about _your friend_. He is all right. I also did the necessary about the bastards who beat you up." informed Tsukasa.

Tsukushi, very worried, asked, "You... You did not kill them, did you?" when he did not answer, her eyes grew wide, "Hanazawa Rui said you would, but... oh my god--"

At the mention of Rui's name, the rich boy gritted his teeth. "Stop it, I did not kill them. They've just been kicked out from Eitoku." answered Tsukasa.

_After being beat into a pulp,_ she thought with dismay."It doesn't mean that I forgive you. You are still a bad guy in my opinion. You should give up on those 'red cards' things." she told him.

After a pregnant pause, Tsukasa sighed, "It was your fault in the first place, and you should have told me that he was _just_ a friend..."

"Here we go again." Tsukushi grumbled, "Listen Domyouji, my life is none of your business."

"It is now." he answered. An arrogant smirk lit up his face. "I've decided to make it my business."

"We are not friends or anything..." Tsukushi retorted, "...Hell, we are merely acquaintances."

"What about Rui?" asked Tsukasa softly.

Tsukushi looked up, startled. "What about him?"

"Forget it!" he replied quickly. "For summer school, you will come with me to Hawaii. Tickets are already bought." announced Tsukasa, deciding it was safer to change the subject.

"What? Hawaii? I cannot... I've decided that Hawaii was only for my honeymoon!" shouted Tsukushi. Once she realized what she had just said, the poor girl blushed an interesting shade of pink.

Tsukasa also blushed, thinking too much in it. _Is she telling me that we have to marry before going to Hawaii? Is she actually proposing?_

Tsukushi scowled at Tsukasa's perfect silly grin. The boy seemed to be drooling. "Beside, I can't go with you. Kazuya-kun invited me for the holidays. See you after summer break, then." smiled Tsukushi, leaving his side in order to walk back home. Tsukasa reached out and turned her around so her back was against the nearby wall. He held her trapped with his arms, hands onto the granite.

"The Hell I will let you go anywhere with him. Who gave him the permission to invite you?" growled Tsukasa.

"I did." she tried to remained calm

He pressed, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To Hong Kong, doing whatever I want with whomever I want." then her temper flared, "I don't need _you_ to control _my_ life." She tried to struggle but he was definitively to strong.

"Shut up!" snarled the young man, he was furious. Why did she have to be so clueless? He punched the hard wall and did not even notice his bloody hand. It felt nothing compared to her refusal to be with him.

"You still do not understand, now do you?" murmured Tsukasa, _I just wanted to be with you. I cannot stand to see you with another guy, _he thought before releasing her. The girl did not waste time to run away.

* * *

Several days later, on a bright and hot day of August, Kazuya came to pick Tsukushi up with his blazing car. As they headed toward Narita Airport, they did not ride 15 minutes, when several black cars blocked their path and surrounded them in a one-sided road. Some imposing men in black, opened widely all the doors of the car. They shot a tranquillizing dart at the driver; as for Tsukushi, they knocked her out with a compress impregnated with chloroform. They probably did the same to Kazuya as the two friends slid down. The attackers took the two unconscious persons away. The operation did not take more than 10 minutes and the road was cleared again.

* * *

When Tsukushi opened an eye, one and half hour later, her surroundings had changed. She was dressed differently and felt that her seat was moving. The next thing she saw was the dark brown eyes gazing carefully upon her. She realized, embarrassed, that her head was resting on Tsukasa's shoulder. She moved backward as if he just burnt her.

"Domyouji, where am I? Where are we going?" then she remembered, "Where is Kazuya-kun? I swear--"

Kazuya raised his hand timidly, cutting her off in the process, "I am here, Tsukushi-chan." he was sitting in the back of the plane.

Tsukushi sighed deeply. She saw Asai and Co., the F3 and Shizuka. They seemed to be in a private jet. "What are _we_ doing here, Domyouji?" she asked again turning to him.

"_You_ wanted to go to Hong Kong, so _I_ am taking you to Hong Kong!" answered Tsukasa as if it was normal to drug then kidnap someone, in order to drag them to Hong Kong. All of that against their will.

Tsukushi looked upward, "That's not what I _mean_. What happened to Hawaii?" then she motioned the people on board, "Weren't you _all_ supposed to go there?"

"I already went there several times." then Tsukasa smirked, "Beside you said Hawaii was only for honey moon..."

The poor girl blushed madly. "Let me guess, we are on your private jet, aren't we?" stated Tsukushi, diverting the subject.

Tsukasa nodded. "We are going to my other house in Hong Kong. All _your_ expenses will be on my account." informed the young man seriously.

"I don't need your money. Our deal didn't mention that we have to be together during summer break, you know?" she had growled then scowled, "Beside why Asai and her friends are here too?"

"You will need money and I'm here to provide it. As for those girls, it was Akira and Soujiro..." replied Tsukasa eyeing darkly the playboys who were hiding cowardly behind their seats "...who told them to come. Those bastards had even invited several other Eitoku's students. I'm still pissed off right now..."

Tsukushi argued no more. It was useless when you were trapped in a metal box flying over the South China Sea. She decided to enjoy the flight instead and had discussed politely with Tsukasa; all went rather well. Tsukushi had talked with Shizuka and Kazuya. She had listened to Akira and Soujiro joking around and royally ignored Asai and Co. Rui had slept quietly during the entire flight.

* * *

Once they arrived in front of the house, which is located at Victoria Peak(1) that belonged to the Domyouji's family Tsukushi and Kazuya's jaws dropped. It was magnificent, like a miniature replica of his mansion of Tokyo. The Domyouji name adorned the front gate. Inside, there were spa, Jacuzzi, swimming pool and many other facilities. The reception hall was quite impressive. Once they announced their arrival, Tsukasa personally showed Tsukushi to her room, it was located on the second floor and had the most beautiful view over Victoria Harbor. Hong Kong and Kowloon by night were lying at her feet. She was so mesmerized that she did not hear Tsukasa go in one of the bedroom. After awhile she decided to unpack but then she did not recognize any of her old clothes. Abruptly she freaked out, _since when do I have Chanel, Prada, and Dolce Gabbana outfits?_

"Domyoujiiiiiii!" screamed Tsukushi in frustration.

Leisurely the young man came toward her. Holding a small towel, his wet hair dangling, and a simple towel was clung onto his hips. "Why are you shouting like that?" asked Tsukasa, puzzled.

Tsukushi gulped, she was blind by dizziness. No man should have such perfect torso. "Wh-why are you naked?" countered the poor girl. Her face reddened as she turned around in haste.

"I am not naked." Tsukasa stated, "Why did you call me?" he began to dry off his wet hair.

She stammered, "No-No... Nothing. I think I will manage just fine. _Without_ you." then Tsukushi shouted while peeking at him over her shoulder. "And put something proper on you, will you? I'm only a virgin for God's sake!"

It was Tsukasa's turn to blush profusely. He really saw too much into it. _She wants to give me her virginity. She wanted me to know..._ Once he returned, Tsukasa was fully dressed. He sat quietly on the sofa, combing his now dried hair.

"I guess that you saw your news clothes... I think that is your size, if you need anything else, just ask, ok?" said the young man.

"I am _not_ ok. Why are you still in my room?" asked Tsukushi, hand on her hips. It was safe now to face him.

Tsukasa simply replied, "Because it's mine."

"Then I will ask for a free one--" informed the young woman, ready to leave. Tsukasa was faster and blocked the door.

"You will stay here. This room is large enough to fit 10 persons, surely we could live under the same roof." stated Tsukasa.

"If 10 persons could fit in here then where are the F3? And Shizuka-san? Why only the both of us?" asked Tsukushi, she had the tendency to be talkative when she was distressed.

Tsukasa crossed his arms, smirking, "The other rooms are taken and they are smaller. Soujiro, Akira and the nouveau rich kid are in different rooms. Shizuka is with Rui." he rubbed his chin and flexed his eyebrow, "As for those girls, I don't care enough to want to know where the Hell they are!"

"What about Nishikado-san or Mimasaka-san shifting place with me?" Tsukushi asked expectantly. She had joined her hand. Heaven cannot punish her this way.

"I'm not willing to let you go." he simply answered.

Tsukushi had a feeling that his declaration had a double meaning. In addition, his serious eyes prevented her to argue. She reflected on her options. First, the two perverted playboys' room. She decided it was wise not to tempt fate. Second, Shizuka... well, she and Rui surely needed privacy. So it was out of question to share a room with the couple. As for Kazuya, it would be also wise not to anger Tsukasa farther. After all, Tsukushi still not understood Tsukasa's rage the other day. So better be safe than sorry, she wanted Kazuya alive. Then, it left only Asai and Co's room. _Death would be better..._, after reflection, she came to a decision. Tsukasa was right; their room was more than big enough for two. It had two bedrooms linked by a central salon. Truthfully, this room was even bigger than her house itself. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. She moved out all her belongings to the free room.

If Tsukasa was happy, he did not show it. He just looked silently as she came in and out of her room. He could be used to have her by his side. _What am I thinking?_, he thought seriously. He did not want to think about that right now, not when he and Tsukushi had reached an unexpected truce.

* * *

(1) Victoria Peak is a very rich residential district.

Finally, the chapter 5 is finished. _BIG THANKS to Kanshu, Ren Aizawa, Gentileschi, Juliagulia1017, Mangadreams, M, LokiGirl, Az09, Kitahoshi and Inu-kami._


	6. The Kiss

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: Dear Readers. Your comments and nice words are always welcomed and treasured then again **thank you** for bearing with my bad English. I'm trying hard...

This chapter was beta-ed by _Juliagulia1017_. She patiently corrected my errors. _MY DEEPEST THANKS_!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 6**

_Previously_

_He did not want to think about that right now, not when he and Tsukushi had reached an unexpected truce._

* * *

The group gathered around the exterior swimming pool for dinner. Reluctantly, Tsukushi had dressed in Prada. The dress was cut from white silk, and it suited her fine. She saw the jealous glares of the other girls, mainly because Tsukasa always stood beside her and because he lavished her with many high-end name-brand clothes. The poor girl understood now why Tsukasa was pissed off on the plane. Soujiro and Akira had invited all their classmates and many more, all whom she had never seen before. For a second, Tsukushi felt sorry for Tsukasa, all these people were around him only because of his fortune. Slowly, Kazuya came toward her, smiling like a jack-o'lantern.

"Tsukushi-chan, you look beautiful tonight," exclaimed Kazuya, tears of admiration shining in his eyes. He wore a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt.

Tsukushi reddened. "Thank you Kazuya-kun, you are not looking so bad yourself." Turning her head, she saw Tsukasa talking with some famous models, and seizing the opportunity, she dragged Kazuya away.

"Wow, Domyouji-san is surrounded by beautiful models." said an impressed Kazuya, once he and Tsukushi stood behind a big tree.

The poor girl nodded. "Kazuya-kun, are you alright in your room?" she asked.

"My room is perfect. In addition, Nishikado-san and Mimasaka-san have introduced me to some pretty girls. It was fun," answered Kazuya, enthusiastically.

_Even Kazuya-kun is enjoying this trip, so I might as well try to enjoy it_, thought Tsukushi. "I am glad if you are all right."

Shizuka and Rui came toward them. "I heard they are serving the dinner, let's go to our seat," proposed Shizuka. Everyone nodded. Small and round tables were placed all around the swimming pool. Rui, Shizuka, Tsukushi and Kazuya sat together. On the other hand, Tsukasa, Soujiro and Akira were assaulted by Asai and Co. and reluctantly sat with them in a different table.

Around midnight, Tsukasa went to his room. Throughout the evening, his eyes searched for Tsukushi. He was quite upset when in one instant, she was there standing right beside him, and after a blink of the eye, she had disappeared from his sight. Later, he found her sitting with Rui and the others. Shizuka seemed to like Tsukushi very much. They were laughing and chatting as if they were old friends. He was envious. As for him, he was harassed by models and Asai and Co. the entire evening. He grew tired of them but kept his thoughts to himself. After the dinner, Tsukasa had lost sight of Tsukushi _again_ and this time he had decided to look for her. And here he was, in front of her bedroom door. With trembling hand, he quietly turned her doorknob, praying she would be asleep. He entered and stopped himself in front of her bed. Tsukushi was there, sleeping like a baby. The moon's soft glow caressed her features. Tsukasa relaxed and sighed with relief, then and _only_ then a genuine smile graced his lips. He did not know why, but he felt content to know she was alone and asleep. Silently, he sat on the chair next to her bed and watched her in peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sun's rays touched Tsukushi's face and she stirred. She opened her eyes, and then sat up with a start. Tsukasa was asleep on a chair next to her bed. His position did not look comfortable but yet he had managed. Asleep, he seemed almost innocent. Almost. _What is Domyouji is doing in my room_, she wondered, clearly puzzled by his actions, _maybe he was too drunk_. With a feline's agility, she went to her bathroom and twenty minutes later, she silently left their room. She met Kazuya at the breakfast table. The boy was in an excellent mood. They ate quickly and left the silent mansion. Kazuya and Tsukushi had planned on visiting Hong Kong Island today. In order to leave Victoria Peak, which was located on a hill, they took the tramway that was pulled by 1,500 m steel cables wound on drums.

"Where are we going first, Kazuya-kun?" asked Tsukushi.

The boy looked a map. "What about the _Central_ district?"

"Ok, lead the way!" smiled Tsukushi.

Kazuya folded the map, "Hong Kong, here we come!" he shouted, and they began their journey. After some adventures, they walked by the famous Bank of China Tower, rode the Star Ferry, visited Victoria Harbor and then the two friends lost themselves along the different roads and shady streets.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Tsukasa was extremely furious. When he awoke, he found an empty bed beside him. No one had been able to answer his question about Tsukushi's whereabouts. Seeing his enraged mood, his _unwanted_ guests did not dare to approach him this morning. The F3 and Shizuka took a seat at his table and began to eat silently their breakfast.

"_By any chance_," asked Tsukasa calmly. A bit too calmly. "...would you happen to know... where the Hell that _bloody_ woman is?" he had shouted the last part. The entire mansion shuddered.

Akira asked cautiously, "Do you mean Makino?"

"Of course, that infuriating woman just '_despaired_'!" growled Tsukasa.

"Idiot! It's '_disappeared_'!" retorted Soujiro. Tsukasa reddened of embarrassment and cleared his throat.

"She is fine. She is with her friend." smiled Shizuka.

"You mean, she is with _nouveau riche_?" said Tsukasa unbelievingly.

Rui added quietly, "They had planned to go sightseeing in Hong Kong today."

"But she could have left a note or something!" protested Tsukasa.

Shizuka giggled. "Makino-san asked us to inform you but you are so quick-tempered... oh my, are you worried about her?"

"I-I... I am not worried!" stammered Tsukasa. His friends burst into laughter. In fact, he had been worried that she would be on a date with a boy. Well, knowing it was _only_ Kazuya, his worry decreased slowly.

At the same moment, Tsukushi sneezed three times. Kazuya looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Are you ok, Tsukushi-chan? Maybe we should go home?" he gently asked.

Tsukushi shook her head frantically. "I'm fine, and it's probably the pollution." Strangely, her gaze turned toward Victoria Peak. Kazuya smiled weakly and they continued their tour of the city. After visiting half of the Honk Kong's districts and taking hundreds of pictures, the two friends decided to go home. Once they arrived atop the hills of Victoria Peak, they slowly entered the Domyouji garden. However, before going into the mansion something caught their attention, turning their head they saw with fascination the twilight glow of Hong Kong's sky. It was a breathtaking moment... until a violent cry cut into the air.

"Makino, do you know what time it is?" Tsukushi and Kazuya sweatdropped.

Turning to face Tsukasa who stood on the balcony of his room above her, Tsukushi exclaimed, "I won't do it again." Then with a touch of irony, "I'm sorry, _Mama_!" The two friends entered the house, giggling like kids. When she walked into her room minutes later, Tsukasa was waiting for her; a look of unmistakable irritation adorning his face.

"Why did you not tell me that you would be out all day?" he reproached.

Tsukushi looked skyward, "I told Shizuka-san to inform you."

"That was not my question!" he growled, "Why didn't you tell me _personally_?" Tsukushi walked further into her bedroom, Tsukasa hot on her heels. He was not going to be dismissed like that.

"You were surrounded by many people; I didn't want to disturb you." Then Tsukushi added irritably, "Besides, where's the problem if I go out and don't tell you?"

"The problem _is_ that I would never let you go alone." Tsukasa answered.

"Kazuya was with me--"

Tsukasa cut her off angrily. "If something had happened, he would not have been able to protect you!"

Tsukushi was surprised then she asked carefully, "Were you worried... _for me_, Domyouji?"

"Of course, I was!" The young man's eyes grew wide as well as Tsukushi's at his straightforward confession. He quickly decided to drop the matter off. "Anyway, we are throwing a party tonight so get prepared!"

"Wa-wait, I'm exhausted so I don't think that I will be there--" explained Tsukushi. Well it was half-true, she was tired but not dead. It was just that this kind of party made her nervous.

"Even if you don't last long, I want you there with me. As you owe me for today, you _will_ come. I will send you to Shizuka for the makeover!" declared Tsukasa and then he left.

_One minute he seemed almost nice and a second later, he is an arrogant dog. He must have personality disorders!_,she fumed inwardly.

* * *

"Tsukasa was worried this morning," said Shizuka while zipping up Tsukushi's dress. The poor girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a Chanel black dress. The make-up was light but she liked it that way. Her hair was tied up in a chignon.

"He was just afraid that I managed to escape from his clutches," answered Tsukushi.

"I don't think so... He was genuinely worried about _something_. Even Rui was worried that you would lose yourself in the streets of Hong Kong," explained Shizuka.

Tsukushi's cheeks grew red. "I did not mean to worry _all_ of you..."

"That's alright, I know you didn't mean it. Well, I think you're ready..." smiled Shizuka. The older girl wore a Prada white dress, her hair was also tied up in a chignon and as always, she was magnificent. Then they both went to attend the party. The ballroom was already full of people. The F4 and Kazuya were there as well, all of them wore black suits. Straight away, a pretty girl came towards Shizuka and Tsukushi. "Good evening Shizuka-sempai," smiled the new girl.

Shizuka smiled warmly, "Oh, good evening, Sanjou-san. Let me introduce you to Makino Tsukushi, she is a good friend of mine. Makino-san, here is Sanjou Sakurako, she will attend Eitoku beginning second semester."

"Nice to meet you," said Tsukushi and Sakurako at the same time, and then they kindly smiled to one another. Tsukushi could not help but blush lightly while watching the new girl. Sakurako was pretty, she wore a blue dress and her hair was curled but her face was especially beautiful. Quickly, Rui came to invite Shizuka to dance.

* * *

Tsukasa knew the exact moment Tsukushi passed through the door. As always, something drew his gaze to her. She was beautiful; Shizuka had done a great job indeed. He did not know if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he was certain that every male's gaze was directed towards Tsukushi. When Shizuka left to dance with Rui, Tsukasa decided to ask Tsukushi for a dance as well. He headed towards the two girls. Once he stood behind them, he cleared his throat and looked into Tsukushi's eyes. "You are late, I almost went upstairs to drag you here."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes upward. "I am here now, aren't I?" She motioned Sakurako, "This is Sanjou Sakurako."

Tsukasa frowned; he did not want to be introduced to _another_ girl. "Nice to meet you. Domyouji Tsukasa," he said reluctantly.

The new girl bowed with respect. "The pleasure is mine, Domyouji-san!"

"Tsukushi-chan! You look great!" exclaimed Kazuya as he joined the small group.

Tsukushi laughed lightly, "Thank you, you are too kind!" Then, she introduced Sakurako to Kazuya and they bowed slightly.

"Tsukushi-chan, may I have this dance?" Kazuya asked hopefully

"Sure, Kazuya-kun," answered Tsukushi and the boy lead her toward the dance floor.

Tsukasa sighed, he would have to wait to dance with Tsukushi. Sakurako invited him to dance and reluctantly he followed her. After dancing with Sakurako, there was Asai and another girl and another... Girls would not leave him alone.

As for Tsukushi, many boys asked her to dance. Even Akira and Soujiro. The two playboys had complimented her and for the first time, she felt as if they meant it. Gradually, she grew tired, the day had been long. While Tsukushi was at the drinks table, Tsukasa came close to her. So close that she could smell his expensive cologne. Once again, he had straightened his hair.

"If I knew that you would be surrounded by boys all this time, I would not have asked you to come." said Tsukasa, slightly irritated.

Tsukushi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I did not ask any of them to invite me! Actually I would rather be sleeping in my bed!"

Music filled the ballroom and Sakurako came toward them. "Makino-sempai, may I borrow Domyouji-san for a dance or two?"

"Of course, he is all _yours_!" answered Tsukushi while casting a challenging glare to Tsukasa.

Sakurako beamed and dragged a reluctant boy across the room. Tsukasa was fuming inwardly. How Tsukushi could hand him to this annoying girl like a piece of meat? He wanted to stay near Tsukushi and not dance with another. Once again, he lost sight of the poor girl as he was pulled away by the eager Sakurako.

Tsukushi was outside, her feet were hurting like hell. After looking around, she removed her stilettos, gathered her dress to her knees and sat at the edge of the swimming pool, plunging her bruised feet into the refreshingly cool water. Instantly, she felt the pain ebbing away, her eyes closed in sheer bliss. Sighing with relief, she did not hear Rui coming her way until he sat in a chair behind her.

Rui said coolly, "Girls don't _usually_ do that, don't you know?"

"Well, I am not a normal girl," answered Tsukushi.

"Right, you are a weird one!" replied Rui, and then he smiled handsomely. Tsukushi was blinded, no man should have such a devastating smile. "It's strange-- it's like my worries go away whenever I'm with you," Rui added quietly.

Tsukushi turned her head to look at him. He seemed anxious. "Is it bad?" she asked faintly.

"No," he replied.

"Do you want me... to leave you alone?"

"No." After a pregnant pause, Rui sighed deeply, "Shizuka might go back to Paris..."

Tsukushi gaped in utter surprise, "When will she return?"

"She wants to settle down there..." he answered painfully.

At first Tsukushi was at a loss. "She did... not tell me anything earlier... I-I...I am sorry." she stammered. She could not bear to see him so distressed so she turned around, "If you want to talk then I'm here. I'll _always_ be here for you." She heard Rui move close to her.

"Let's go inside, it's getting chilly." He proposed.

Tsukushi's feet rose from the water, she wiped the water drop off with a handkerchief. Then she got up and slipped her feet into the stilettos. Side-by-side the couple walked back to the party. No words had been exchanged until they entered the ballroom. There, curious eyes followed their every move.

"I'm tired..." Rui yawned.

Tsukushi nodded, "Me too, I think I will go to my room."

However, before they reached the exit door of the ballroom, a silly game took place. Someone spoke in the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have a _one-minute-kiss-in-the-dark _game. Feel free to kiss anybody you want to. Of course, if you don't feel like doing so, just leave the room before we turn off the lights."

Tsukushi panicked and without second thoughts, she rushed toward the exit. The moment she touched the doorknob, the mansion plunged into darkness. The game began. Time seemed to slow down even though in reality, it was just a matter of seconds. She could hear hurried steps behind her then a warm male's hand gripped her forearm, pushing her through the opened door and closing it behind them. Tsukushi's abductor trapped her within his arms and pressed her against the nearby wall with his body. The next thing she felt was his lips over her own, and his tongue slipping in to play with hers! After a moment, he inched away but still she could feel his ragged breaths. Lovingly, he caressed her bruised lips with his thumb and then Tsukushi heard the door close. Seconds later, when the lights turned back on, she found herself _alone_ in the hallway.

* * *

I know, I know... I am mean to leave it that way but that's the best and the most I can write today. _Thanks to Inu-kami, Az09, Mangadreams, Juliagulia1017, Kaneshirosan, Shin-Ora, Ren Aizawa, LokiGirl and Gentileschi._


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: Dear Readers. I do hope you will find this chapter interesting. As for me, I'm quite satisfied with myself. I managed to sort all the thing that I wanted. Thanks for reading.

_A Special Thanks to my Beta-reader, Juliagulia1017. She makes my strory alive!_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_Lovingly, he caressed her bruised lips with his thumb and then Tsukushi heard the door close. Seconds later, when the lights turned back on, she found herself alone in the hallway._

* * *

At dawn, Tsukushi felt something tickling her face, rousing from her deep slumber. As she lazily opened one eye, she saw something akin to a green caterpillar crawling on her nose. She jumped from her bed, clutching her rapidly beating heart while screaming bloody murder the entire time. Once she was completely awake, Tsukushi saw an extremely cheerful Tsukasa standing in the corner of her room holding his stomach as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, not to mention the _disgusting_ smirk he wore on his face.

Tsukasa found the ultimate satisfaction in scaring her out of her wits!

_That bastard_, fumed Tsukushi inwardly, balling her fist. She couldn't believe it! He had played a prank on her! Quickly, she moved to whack Tsukasa on the side of his head while successfully wiping the smug smile off his face.

"Hey, what was that for?" he cried while massaging his aching head.

A vein appeared on her forehead as she retorted, "Ask yourself, you idiot! Besides, what are you doing in my room?"

Tsukasa composed himself. "I came to tell you that breakfast has been served." Then, clearing his throat, he continued, "And get ready to head out- we're going to visit the rest of Hong Kong."

"How do you know Kazuya-kun and I didn't visit _all_ the sights of the city yesterday?" taunted Tsukushi.

Tsukasa snorted, "Nouveau riche told me you two didn't." He moved to her door and added, "Just go and get ready, we're all waiting for you!"

Fifty minutes later, she found the F4, Kazuya and Shizuka sitting down at the table and eating their breakfast. "Good morning," said Tsukushi.

Shizuka's face lit up with a smile, "Good morning Makino-san."

"Don't tell me you're _all_ coming with us?" Tsukushi added, a bit incredulously.

"Of course we are. It's boring to stay inside all day," answered Akira.

"Besides, I'm looking forward to meeting some cute Hong Kong girls," added Soujiro.

"I'll bet you are..." muttered Tsukushi, as Soujiro winked at her flirtatiously.

Tsukushi's gaze met Rui's marble-like ones. He seemed normal, well, as normal as he could be. He smiled faintly at her and she bowed slightly in return. Then she ate quickly.

Tsukasa had noticed their behavior toward one another and frowned with irritation. Something must've happened between them last evening. Half an hour later, they all left the mansion. Unbeknownst to them, Asai and Co. were following hot on their trails.

* * *

"What parts of Hong Kong did you two see yesterday?" asked Tsukasa. The group was sitting in a limo.

"We had visited the _Central_ and the _South Side_," answered Kazuya.

Tsukushi was quiet ever since they left Tsukasa's mansion. Last night's event had replayed in her mind. Someone had kissed her. A stranger in the dark had stolen her first kiss from her. She had been so surprised that she did not react at first. During the entire process, her mind kept screaming at her to fight the person off but she couldn't, not when her body had been numbed to the overwhelming sensations. Even now, she still could feel his lingering kiss. Unconsciously, her cheeks reddened.

"Tsukushi-chan, are you all right?" asked Kazuya, puzzled by her odd behavior.

Tsukushi jumped a little after answering, "Huh? Nothing, I'm fine. Couldn't be better!" The group looked at her strangely.

"We were saying that we would begin the tour by the _Western District_," informed Kazuya.

Tsukushi's eyes grew round and her mouth formed a perfect 'O', "O-ok, whatever you guys want!" she agreed hastily.

They stepped out of the limo and began their tour by taking a ride on the _Hillside Escalator_.

Kazuya looked at a map and declared, "Do you know that we're riding on the world's longest outdoor escalator?"

"Awesome!" said Tsukushi in fascination.

Tsukasa shook his head at their antics. _Commoners, _he scoffed.

Little by little, they viewed the sights of the _Western District_. Around midday, they sat at one of the hottest restaurant in _Staunton Street_. Tsukushi could see the females' envious stares. Many girls had turned their head when they saw the F4, some squealed in delight when Soujiro winked at them or as Akira gave them seductive smiles. It was even worse when Tsukasa or Rui looked directly into their admiring eyes. Shizuka seemed not to notice the hostile gazes, but Tsukushi could sense them very well. They spent the afternoon visiting museums, temples and famous streets. Surprisingly, the F4, Kazuya, Shizuka and Tsukushi had fun and reluctantly, the poor girl had to confess that the F4 were not at all that bad. When the group entered a shopping mall, Tsukushi lost herself amidst the large throngs of people there. A boy walked straight into her purely by accident, then he smiled and handed her an advertising paper. He said something to her in Cantonese and Tsukushi waved her hands in front of her, trying to communicate with the boy that she didn't understand the language.

"Just to let you know that tonight would be the Seven Sisters Festival! It will take place at the _Lovers' Stone_ on _Bowen Street_ in _Wan Chai_. It's a festival for girls and young lovers!" he explained in broken English, while giving Tsukushi a gentle smile.

Unfortunately for the boy however, Tsukasa arrived at that moment and growled, "Who the Hell are you?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. The frightened boy just ran away as if the devil was nipping at his heels.

Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's hand. "Could you stop flirting with _every_ guy, you stupid woman?" he demanded, frustrated that she had been speaking to someone other than himself.

"I wasn't flirting!" hissed Tsukushi, she tried to snatch her hand away but Tsukasa's grip was firm.

Minutes later, they joined the others in a café.

"I was scared for a minute," said Shizuka, the worry ebbing away from her features the moment she saw Tsukushi.

"Sorry," Tsukushi said sheepishly as she sat down. "I got separated from you because of the large masses of people."

"In addition, you were _flirting_ with that stupid guy!" growled Tsukasa, who took a seat near her.

Tsukushi clenched her fists, annoyance clearly evident on her face. "I already told you, _idiot_, that I was not flirting, the boy was just," she handed the paper, "giving me _this_!"

Soujiro took the piece of paper from Tsukasa's hand and read, "There will be party tonight for the _Seven Sisters Festival_, all unmarried girls and young lovers are invited," he said.

"I will not go to that commoner festival!" snorted Tsukasa.

Soujiro's bright smile was frightening, "I'll go."

"It would be fun, wouldn't it Rui? What do you think?" asked Shizuka with a gentle smile.

"Why not?" the quiet boy answered.

"Tsukushi-chan, what about you?" asked Kazuya.

"I want to see the Festival," replied Tsukushi, and then added, "It'll be great since we don't have to put up with Domyouji's grumpy mood." Everybody smiled pleasantly.

Kazuya smiled widely as he exclaimed, "Then I'm going too!"

Tsukasa did not like to be tossed aside like that. His blood boiled at the view of Tsukushi chatting with that boy. He did not know how he would react if she were to meet someone else, or worse- kiss a complete stranger at this Festival. And as he had once told her before, he just wasn't willing to let her go. "Then, I'll go too, just to piss you off!" he said with a leer. Tsukushi just rolled her eyes.

At dusk, the Festival began, young girls and lovers were scattered everywhere on _Bowen Street_. The place was packed. Quickly, beautiful virgin girls dressed in white robes began to dance, in accordance with the religious rites for the Celebrations. Then a needlework competition took place.

"The Legend featured a weaver maid with six older sisters, who led a lonely life working throughout the year. Her father, the Heavenly Emperor, felt sorry for her and allowed her to marry a cow herder from across the Milky Way. After the wedding, she neglected her weaving duties and the Emperor ordered her to return to Heaven and visit her husband only once a year - on the seventh day of the seventh moon, i.e. tonight," explained Kazuya.

"You do really know lots of thing Kazuya-kun!" smiled Tsukushi. Tsukasa just grit his teeth in aggravation.

Kazuya felt proud and added, "It's a celebration of their everlasting love, even though they could just see each other once a year."

"It is also said that young girls would find their husband if they touched the _'Lovers' Stone'_," smiled Shizuka as she gestured towards the rock.

Hidden from the group, Asai and Co. who had followed them since they left that morning, after hearing this bit of information, they each rushed over to touch the Stone.

Tsukushi noticed them straight away. "Huh? What are you and your friends doing here?"

"Hong Kong is a free place now, isn't it?" replied Asai arrogantly.

Tsukasa snorted, "They followed us since we left the mansion."

Asai and Co. grew red with embarrassment. Tsukushi smirked meaningfully. Suddenly, the crowd pushed against Tsukushi's group; Tsukasa, Rui, Shizuka and Tsukushi were unaware that they had each touched the _'Lover's Stone' _at the same time. A second jostling of the crowd parted the entire group, Tsukushi felt stifled- there too many people bumping into her. Abruptly, someone caught her by the arm and dragged her away from all the commotion.

* * *

"Hanazawa Rui, where are the others?" inquired Tsukushi once they made their way into a hotel suite.

Rui just shrugged, "I don't know. _I don't care_."

Tsukushi grew uncomfortable and began to pace around the room, "Why don't you care? Kazuya could be hurt--and Shizuka-san! Don't you care for Shizuka-san's safety?"

"They're fine," he replied deadpan.

"Fine? How can you possibly know that if we're in here and they're out there?" retorted Tsukushi frantically.

"Shizuka is really going back to Paris," murmured Rui sadly.

Tsukushi stopped pacing the room immediately. "Is this ok with you?" She moved to sit in an armchair next to Rui.

"Shizuka can be pretty stubborn at times but if that is what she wants then I can't do anything to stop her," answered the young man.

Tsukushi felt tears in her eyes; Rui seemed so forlorn. She handed him the handkerchief that she always kept with her, the one that Rui had given her.

Rui looked up, surprised by her tears, and then chuckled, "You look like you need it more than I do!"

Tears continued to make their way down from her eyes. "Sorry that I can't do much," she sniffed.

"You do. Just being with you makes me feel good," he smiled faintly, then without any warning, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

In the meantime, the F3, Shizuka and Kazuya arrived at home. Even though he didn't show it, Tsukasa was really worried. He had hoped Tsukushi would be home already but she wasn't. Rui was absent as well.

"I hope Tsukushi-chan is okay," prayed Kazuya as worried as Tsukasa, if not more.

"Rui isn't here, either," added Shizuka.

Soujiro chuckled, "Knowing him, he's probably asleep in some hotel room."

Inwardly, Tsukasa felt something odd. Something stirred in his heart. Absentmindedly, he remembered last night's activity. He had kissed Tsukushi in the dark. Utter jealousy compelled him to abduct Tsukushi; he couldn't stand seeing her in another man's arms. He wouldn't let anyone else kiss her. The powerful feelings that surged trough his veins during the kiss made him understand one thing- he cared for Tsukushi as he had never cared for anybody else before.

* * *

Rui and Tsukushi fell onto the bed. The girl moaned while they were kissing, then she remembered her first kiss. She sat up abruptly; Rui did the same and looked at her, puzzled.

Tsukushi murmured, "It wasn't you last night." It was more a statement than a question.

"Last night?" repeated Rui. "You had been kissed during the game?"

Tsukushi nodded, "I didn't see the person. I prayed it was you but..." her cheeks reddened at her confession, "Hanazawa Rui, I should be happy that you kissed me, but I know better... You're still in love with Shizuka-san, and you're just hurt right now and would do anything to take the pain away, even if you had to kiss me to do it," Tsukushi said at once.

Rui massaged his temple and with a weary face, he smiled, "You're right, Makino. I'm still in love with Shizuka. I'm sorry."

"Let's go back to the mansion," proposed Tsukushi thoughtfully, dismissing his apology. She was sure it was the right thing to do. Maybe she and Rui could be happy, but now wasn't the right time. Not when he was so emotionally unstable.

"Hm, let's go," he agreed and they left the hotel room.

The two friends were unaware that Sakurako had filmed them entering the room and then exiting it an hour later. The pretty girl smiled maliciously.

An hour and half later, Tsukushi and Rui entered the Domyouji's garden. Rui had bought a fresh fruit basket and incense.

"Hanazawa Rui, why did you buy these things?" asked a curious Tsukushi.

"You can just call me Rui," he offered.

"I'm used to calling you Hanazawa Rui," Tsukushi said with a faint grimace. "You can call me Tsukushi if you want," she added quickly.

"As you like, even though I'd prefer it if you called me Rui. As for these offerings, they're for you--" he smiled.

Tsukushi cut him off, "Geez, Hanazawa Rui I'm not dead nor do I feel ill!"

Rui burst out laughing. "You're really the best medicine for making my worries go away. Silly girl, it's a part of the worship. Young girls are offered fruits and incense to burn into the night sky towards the two stars that represent the weaver maid and the cow herder so that they could find happiness," he explained.

Tsukushi could have buried herself in a hole from embarrassment. "O-ok." Rui handed to her the offerings and left her alone in the beautiful illuminated garden. She did as he had instructed and prayed for a peaceful life instead of happiness. She paused when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Assuming it was Rui, she asked without turning her head, "Have you forgotten something?" She had not expected to be so tightly embraced. '_This cologne... I know this scent,'_ thought Tsukushi frantically.

Then a smooth voice confirmed her doubts, "I thought something bad happened to you." He took a deep breath of her scent before letting her go from his arms.

"You- you... _You_ were the one who kissed me yesterday! You stole my first kiss, you bloody thief!" growled Tsukushi, jabbing her finger into the chest of the now smirking boy.

"You should be proud that this Domyouji Tsukasa was your first kiss." Tsukasa grinned meaningfully.

"There is nothing to be proud of! Just give me back my first kiss!" shouted Tsukushi, frustrated beyond belief.

Quickly, Tsukasa hugged her tight against his body and kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

_Special Thanks to Ren Aizawa, LokiGirl, Gentileschi, Mangadreams, Az09, Kaneshirosan, Aya Ilaria, Shin-Ora and Inu-kami._


	8. The Peaceful Life

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: _Thanks Juliagulia1017 for beta-ing this chapter. You were a great help!_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 8**

_Previously_

_"There is nothing to be proud of! Just give me back my first kiss!" shouted Tsukushi, frustrated beyond belief._

_Quickly, Tsukasa hugged her tight against his body and kissed her thoroughly._

* * *

_So much for a peaceful life_, Tsukushi groaned inwardly. She pounded Tsukasa's chest and pushed him away forcibly, "What the hell are you doing?" She was clearly irritated.

"You wanted your kiss back so I gave it to you!" answered Tsukasa matter-of-factly.

Tsukushi growled and clenched her teeth, "I didn't mean it that way! I just wished that we could turn back time so that I could stop you from kissing me in the first place!"

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed darkly. "Were you wishing that it was _another_ man?"

Tsukushi blushed madly, she looked elsewhere, "Who I wished to kiss is none of your business!"

"It's that so," said Tsukasa in voice than the Arctic itself. He dangerously moved forward.

_Huh? His eyes are not sane_, thought Tsukushi. She took a step backward, then two... _Maybe it would be wise to leave right now! _Alas, in the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned onto the cold ground. "Do-Domyouji... What are you trying to do?" she stammered, her fear rising up.

"Who is he?" demanded Tsukasa, pinning Tsukushi's two arms above her head with one of his large hands. He was mad actually. How could she want to kiss another man?

Tsukushi's eyes grew round with terror. She never saw Tsukasa this furious and it scared her.

When she did not answer, Tsukasa pressed on. "Who is the guy you that want to kiss so _badly_? Is it Rui?"

"Hanazawa Rui? Why do you say that?" replied Tsukushi, startled. _Does he know something?_

"So it's Rui," Tsukasa snorted. "Let me tell you something, I will _never_ give you to him!" He then proceeded to unbutton her shirt with his free hand. He saw her frightened face but he did not care. He just wanted her to be his then he kissed her.

Tsukushi was overwhelmed. At the difference of his rough actions, Tsukasa's kiss was gentle. She could have died of shame. Her body was reacting to his caresses and his kiss whereas her mind was screaming 'rape'. Only when she felt Tsukasa's hand running up along her thigh that she burst heavily into tears. "Domyouji... please... stop it... please!" she sniffed.

Tsukasa snapped out of his daze when he saw her tears. He had never seen her tears before. Never, that is, until now. Seeing her in this state made him feel like a royal bastard. He inched away slightly and she curled up into a ball while weeping.

"I won't do it again... please, stop crying." He said, trying to assuage her fears. "I promise I won't do it again." Then he gathered her in his arms and got up before walking silently toward the mansion.

* * *

The following day, Tsukushi found herself in a bed with Tsukasa. Strangely, she was not surprised. The young man was lying on his stomach, his serene face turning toward her. Tsukushi noticed immediately that they were not in the former mansion. She got up and went to the French window, and then her breath caught in her throat. The ocean was lying at her feet, infinitively. The sun was already high in the sky and the weather was hotter than Hong Kong.

"We are in my cottage in Po Toi Island." Tsukasa said softly while sitting up on the bed. He had known the exact moment Tsukushi had left his side.

Her first reaction was to ask him, "Where?" still admiring the view.

"Po Toi Island is located in the south of Hong Kong." he rose from the bed and went to stand inch away behind her. The young boy only wore his pajama bottoms; his chest was bare.

Tsukushi felt a warm aura behind her; still she did not dare to face Tsukasa "How? I mean... How did I get here without my knowledge? Why?"

"I carried you," he replied, "Shizuka wanted to tell us something important. There's only us, Kazuya, the F3 and her."

Tsukushi turned quickly, "I should get ready then." she had not looked at him once.

* * *

It was already lunchtime when Tsukushi and Tsukasa joined the rest of the group.

"Now that everybody is gathered, tell us your important news, Shizuka!" said Akira, impatiently.

Instinctively, Tsukushi and Rui's gaze met, the poor girl knew immediately what the news was.

"First, I wanted to say that I love you with all my heart," Shizuka began.

"We love you too!" replied Akira and Soujiro.

Then Shizuka took Rui's hand and pressed it gently. "I've decided to return to Paris... and settle down there."

"What?" cried the F3 in unison. Objections were shouted.

Rui had his blank face but Tsukushi knew better, _He must be hurt right now! _"Are you sure of your decision?" she asked faintly.

Shizuka turned her head to face the poor girl. "I am. I want to be more like you, Makino-san." she smiled.

"More like me?" Tsukushi gaped with surprise.

"You struggle to survive. You depend on nobody. I do not want a sheltered life anymore. I want to become somebody without my parents' money," Shizuka explained at once.

Tsukushi nodded in understanding, "But what about Hanazawa Rui?" she asked.

"Makino!" protested Rui.

Tsukushi looked directly into Rui's eyes, then she turned once more toward Shizuka, "Didn't you consider his feelings for you?" Tsukushi asked with sincerity.

"_Tsukushi_!" Rui protested again. All eyes turned to the quiet boy. Everybody wondered the same question, since when did Rui call Tsukushi by her first name?

Tsukushi clenched her fists on her lap, she bowed her head in defeat. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Please excuse-me!" she apologized as she rose from her seat. "I am going to take a walk on the beach." she saw Kazuya and Tsukasa ready to follow her and added quickly, "_Alone_."

Once Tsukushi was gone, Shizuka smiled genuinely. "I like her very much. She is like the little sister I've never had."

* * *

When Tsukushi headed toward the cottage hours later, she found Rui waiting for her on the terrace.

"You should eat something," Rui said softly.

"Where are the others?" she countered in a same mild tone.

"They are with Shizuka. She will leave in 3 days." he answered.

Tsukushi walked past Rui and said, "Then what are you doing here? You should be with her."

"I am where I wanted to be. Are _you_ alright?" Rui replied coolly while going in front of her.

"I am," she said with a smile. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I will be fine," the young man assured.

Tsukushi shook her head. "No you won't! Hanazawa Rui, you love her!" she shouted.

"I know..." was Rui's answer.

"You will never have closure if you leave it that way," she added before leaving silently.

* * *

Tsukushi walked into her room. Tsukasa was there. He had gone to look for Tsukushi when he had found her with Rui on the terrace. The both of them seemed to be in a heated conversation over Shizuka so he had decided to wait for her in their room. The poor girl seemed to freeze at his view.

"Makino," Tsukasa began, he did not want her to be afraid of him, "I'm sorry for last night. I never meant to hurt you."

If Tsukushi was surprised then she did not show it. She tried to relax, "What did I do to deserve your anger?" Of course, she was angry with him. He just did not kiss her once but twice! In addition, the second time he could have raped her. Never in her life had she been so frightened by a man. Then again, here he was, his eyes warm and gentle; she was really confused.

Tsukasa did not know what to reply for a moment. "I just can't stand betrayal."

"I did _not_ betray anybody!" she answered. Immediately, guilt stabbed her in the chest. _What was the kiss with Hanazawa Rui then, _she asked herself.

* * *

The three next days had gone by quickly. The little group had passed pleasant moments together. Tsukushi even took the F3 and Kazuya away for an entire day, just to ensure that Rui and Shizuka would be alone.

When they returned to Hong Kong, the mood was gloomy. They saw Shizuka to the airport that evening.

Shizuka hugged Tsukushi in a sisterly manner and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Tsukushi, for all the things you taught me," the older girl had asked Tsukushi for permission to call her by her first name.

"I--" began to say Tsukushi but Shizuka kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't say anything other than 'good luck', please," the older girl said.

Tsukushi smiled genuinely. "Take care of yourself and _good luck_, Shizuka-san."

Shizuka hugged the F4 and kissed them lightly on the lips. She and Kazuya bowed at one another. Fifty minutes later, she took off from Hong Kong. At the same moment, Rui left his friends without a word. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Tsukasa, Kazuya and Tsukushi went home without the two playboys. Indeed, the two young men decided to spend the night at a club. The atmosphere in the mansion was awkward. Tsukasa's guests as well as Sakurako, who happened to be there, were glaring at Tsukushi for no apparent reason. Tsukasa did not seem to notice their behaviors and went to take a shower.

Tsukushi glared back, "Well, now that Domyouji has left... What is your problem?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"You are disgusting, you whore!" spat out Asai.

"Hey, don't call Tsukushi-chan that! She will always be better than you!" Kazuya defended her. A boy gagged him while another tied him up then they tossed Kazuya aside.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes at Asai and Co, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't feign innocence-- you two-timed Domyouji-san with Hanazawa-san!" reproached Sakurako.

"Whore!" was shouting all around the room.

Tsukushi could not believe it! "I did _not_!"

Tsukasa walked in the room and everybody grew quiet. "What is this all about?" he asked irritated. His gaze felt upon Tsukushi. She seemed uneasy.

"Domyouji-san, please look at this." Sakurako said while turning on the T.V.

One could see, Tsukushi and Rui making their way into a hotel room and coming out one hour later. Tsukasa's eyes widened with surprise. He looked over Tsukushi with ice in his eyes.

"It's not what you think, Domyouji! Hanazawa Rui and I--" She said. Tsukushi could not stand his cold eyes; she grew to understand them perfectly over the past weeks. His eyes were his soul and right now, he was hurt and he felt betrayed.

"Get out of my house!" Tsukasa said coldly. "I don't want to see your face again! The deal is off!"

Another barrage of "whore!" was shouted by the girls in support of his decision.

Tsukushi was taken aback; he didn't even let her explain herself. "Hanazawa Rui would have believed me," she murmured.

She went to her room, only took her personal belongings and left all the brand-name clothes behind. She packed a small bag and left the mansion. During the whole process, she would not let her tears fall. These rich brats will not have the satisfaction to see her cry.

Tsukasa stood in front of the French doors when he saw her walk away. Strangely, it was then that the rain decided to come down; Tsukasa saw that the raindrops had soaked Tsukushi entirely. The most painful sight was when she turned her head around; as their gazes met, he _knew_ she had been crying. However, her last words still rang in his head, even now she still thought of Rui and that alone angered him further.

* * *

Tsukushi found herself at the entrance of the airport, she did not have enough money to buy a plane ticket, but she was soaked and tired so the airport was her only option.

"Tsukushi?" someone called her from behind.

She turned around and caught the sight of Rui. He was soaked as well; _he must have wandered around the city_. "Hanazawa Rui, why are you soaked?"

"And what of you? What are you doing here at this hour?" he retorted.

"I have to go home," and she explained the entire story.

Rui frowned darkly. He was angry. He should have been there; he should have protected her. She had always been there for him; she had been his support so now it was time that he would be hers. "Let's go back to Japan," he proposed and Tsukushi eagerly agreed.

* * *

Hours later, they landed at Tokyo Narita Airport; Rui saw her to her home, and then took his leave. Faking a cheerful smile, she entered into her apartment, the moment she passed the door her blood froze. Her family was packing.

"Tsukushi! You are already here?" said her Mama a bit startled.

"What's going on?" Tsukushi demanded.

"Papa was laid off 3 days ago but he found a place as janitor in Nagoya," explained Mama, anxiously. "We have to find you a small apartment, not too far from Eitoku," she added with a faint smile.

"What? I'm not going with you?" Tsukushi couldn't believe it. Her parents were disturbing. "Are you crazy? How in the world could you leave me behind?"

"Mama thinks it's better for you to graduate from Eitoku. Beside we already paid for your first year there," answered Papa.

Tsukushi shook her head in disbelief and despair. _So much for a peaceful life_.

* * *

Dear Readers, thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot for me. _As usual, merci à Juliagulia1017, Inu-kami, Az09, Kashuneko, LokiGirl, Kaneshirosan, Mangadreams, Gentileschi, Shin-Ora, Ren Aizawa and Alice._


	9. The New Friend

**Disclaimer**: None of the HYD characters belongs to me.

**Timeline**: Manga volume 1.

**Pairing**: Tsukushi x ?

**A/N**: So sorry for the long delay but life has been chaotic for me, plus I suffered a major writer block. By the way, I need a beta(for this chapter and maybe the next ones), so please if you are interested, contact me.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**« All I want is you »**

_By Cocky-sark_

**Chapter 9**

_Previously_

_"Mama thinks it's better for you to graduate from Eitoku. Beside we already paid for your first year there," answered Papa._

_Tsukushi shook her head in disbelief and despair. So much for a peaceful life._

* * *

Tsukushi spent the last three days packing up her belongings. Her family had moved out to Nagoya yesterday, leaving her to seek a new apartment as well as a part-time job. She had been very busy and it was a good thing because she did not want to think about Tsukasa. Yet she felt bitter, she had thought that he would have believed her or at least, let her explain. He did none of that. _It's the past now_, Tsukushi thought with a mild smile, _somehow, Domyouji is out of my life, as I wanted it!_

* * *

Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Tsukasa had been in a dreadful mood. First, he had thrown all his guests out of his mansion, remaining most of the time in his room afterwards. Soujiro and Akira had stayed by his side. After that awful night, Kazuya had decided to return to Japan, not without vowing that he would sue, everybody's present if something had happened to his dearest Tsukushi.

Sakurako often dropped by the mansion but Tsukasa always refused to see her, however she was unrelenting in visiting him. One morning, she arrived when the F3 were eating their breakfast. "Domyouji-san, I'm glad to see that you are doing great." Sakurako said with a cute smile.

"What do you want?" Tsukasa replied coldly without even a glance at her.

"I love you." Sakurako said truthfully.

Tsukasa looked up utterly amused then he smiled maliciously, "You're not my type."

"Then what is your type? Makino Tsukushi?" Sakurako scowled at him, "She betrayed you with Hanazawa-san, and she's a slut--"

"_Tsukushi is nothing like you_!"

The F3 looked pass Sakurako's shoulder and saw Rui standing there, hands in the pockets. He did not seem very pleased and his grim face just proved the point.

"Rui!" murmured Akira.

"Where have you been?" added Soujiro. The both of them were ready to restrain Tsukasa in case something went ugly.

"I had to take someone home. Someone _important_." Rui replied coolly. He saw Tsukasa's eyebrows flexed and knew immediately that he hit the mark.

Sakurako turned around to face Rui and said, "Hanazawa-san, you have some nerves to show yourself up here after what've you done to Domyouji-san!"

Rui walked pass the pretty girl, ignoring her and instead directing his cold gaze upon Tsukasa, "Did you have something to say to me?"

Tsukasa rose from his seat, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Why are you here, Rui?"

"I am here because I wanted to make something clear." Rui replied in a harsh tone.

"Rui--" began to warn Akira.

Rui lifted his hand mid-air in order to silence his friend, "Next time you hurt Tsukushi, you will have to answer to me." he stared openly in Tsukasa's eyes.

"_Answer to you_?" repeated Tsukasa incredulous, "Who do you think you are, Rui? I am the one who should be angry right now, you just stole _my girl_!" he stopped himself, eyes wide. _My what?_, Tsukasa thought, surprised.

"Oh now, Tsukushi is _your girl_?" snorted Rui, "But then let me ask you this... Why did you not listen to her the other day?" Seeing that Tsukasa wasn't going to answer, Rui smiled, "Nothing happened between Tsukushi and me. However I won't let you hurt her again." Then the calm boy left without another word.

Sakurako faced Tsukasa, panic in her voice, "Domyouji-san, you aren't going to believe him, are you? Hanazawa-san would always stand up for Makino Tsukushi--"

"Makino is not like you or any other girls! So if you speak ill of her again, I will kill you..." Tsukasa warned her then he left the table. He just understood.

"Tsukasa, where are you going?" asked Soujiro.

"Home." Tsukasa replied, _wherever Makino is_, he added inwardly.

* * *

Tsukushi had wandered around the city for her job-hunting but the day had been a waste. So she decided to head back home. When suddenly a hand gagged her mouth and pulled her into a dark alleyway. Tsukushi was faced with half a dozen of persons. There were students from Eitoku, the very same who were in Hong Kong.

"You whore!"

"We are going to teach you a lesson for betraying Domyouji-san!"

"You think that I will not retaliate! Just bring it on!" spat out Tsukushi.

The three boys launched at her, fist clenched. Tsukushi fought with all her might. However, she quickly grew exhausted. They hit her hard and all over her body, they didn't care that there was a single girl against three boys. Tsukushi sank down on her feet, her eyebrows and lips were a bloody mess.

"What are you doing to her? Let her go now!" demanded someone behind them. It was a young man with a kimono top. He seemed to be a delivery boy.

"That's none of your business, just go away! Dammit!" retorted a girl.

"Tsk tsk tsk, good girls shouldn't swear," the new boy walked forward while talking, then he looked over the boys, "my, you must be quite a coward to beat up a single girl."

"Shut up!" said one of the attackers then he launched at the new boy, the latter beat him up effortless, he did the same with the other two boys. The girls just ran away, screaming like the wimps that they were and the boys followed them straight away.

Tsukushi's benefactor moved close to her, "I won't ask you if you are alright because I guess that you must feel like shit."

"Yeah, something like that..." Tsukushi managed a smile, "...Thank you for saving me."

Her benefactor smiled warmly, "You are welcome--" and before he could finish his sentence, Tsukushi blacked out.

* * *

Two days later, Tsukushi awoke in unknown surroundings. The same young man was sitting near her futon.

"How do you feel this morning?" her benefactor asked gently.

"This morning?" repeated Tsukushi uneasy.

The boy nodded, "You blacked out two nights ago. Where do you live, I will tell your parents--"

"My parents went to the country side. I'm alone in Tokyo." said Tsukushi while trying to sit up. "Oh my gosh! I was to move out today-- I have no home anymore! What am I going to do? Oh my god-- Ow!" her head spun around and she felt back into the futon.

"Ok calm down... Give me your address and name," The young man told her, "I will go to fetch your stuffs and if you don't mind staying in a male's house--" Then he was cut off.

"You already saved me. I don't want to be a burden--" Tsukushi tried to sit up once again.

He pushed her down gently, "Don't be silly! We aren't strangers any more. Now, what's your name? I'm Amakusa Seinosuke."

"Makino Tsukushi, nice to meet you Seinosuke-san." she replied with a smile.

Seinosuke nodded, "And I you, Tsukushi. Now write me your address." he handed her a piece of paper. She wrote something and then he got up. "I will be back shortly." Seinosuke winked and he left.

_He is really nice..._, Tsukushi thought before falling asleep. Hours later, the moment she opened an eye, she saw all her belongings but no sign of Seinosuke anywhere. She got up and went to the coffee table where she found a note.

"I'm working at my part-time job. See you later, Seinosuke." Tsukushi read. _So he, too, has to work to earn money... I guess every family has its problems_..., she thought.

* * *

Seinosuke had come back home that evening with sushi for dinner. Tsukushi was having a great time, then again, she was not difficult to please about foods. They ate silently for a moment.

"Seinosuke-san, are you sure that I won't be a burden for you or your family?" asked again Tsukushi.

The young man shook his head, "I live alone... I had a fight with my father months ago--"

Tsukushi cut him off, "That's why you had to work... I'm sorry to hear that you'd fought with you father though."

"That's the reason, you won't be a burden but if you do mind staying here, I will understand." answered Seinosuke.

"I won't mind if you let me pay my share of the bills." smiled the poor girl.

"Is that a deal?" Seinosuke grinned, he saw Tsukushi shake her head 'yes', "Then, it's ok! You can have the bedroom." he added.

The following days, Seinosuke found for Tsukushi a job as a server in a sushi shop, the very same he worked for. She could not believe her chance, she looked at Seinosuke in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the young man asked, uneasiness was writing all over his handsome face.

Tsukushi sighed happily, "You are perfect."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Seinosuke stammered with dark blush on his cheeks.

Tsukushi giggled, "Nowadays, it's hard to find someone genuinely nice. Thank you for taking care of me." Then she bowed.

Seinosuke hide his embarrassment in turning his head, "Don't be stupid, it's nothing." he grumbled. Strangely, he felt warm inside, just seeing her genuine smile.

For her sake and more importantly for Seinosuke's, she worked hard at the sushi shop. Her parents were informed and then they thanked Seinosuke profusely for taking in their daughter. However, her peaceful days passed by quickly. The new semester began.

* * *

That morning, Tsukushi made two bento, one for her and the other for Seinosuke. Then she left for school before the young man even awoke. Throughout the way to school, Tsukushi had hummed happily, life has been good to her recently. Once arrived in front of Eitoku's gates, she could feel cold glares, however she did not let them affect her good mood. She caught sight of Kazuya, he was pacing nervously.

"Kazuya-kun!" Tsukushi shouted.

Her childhood friend stopped pacing and turned his head in her direction. Then, Kazuya's face became brighter than a Christmas tree. He jumped in her arms happily. "Tsukushi-chan! I was so worried that something happened to you. You did not call or inform me of your whereabouts. In addition, Auntie and Uncle were not in town--"

Tsukushi cut off his ranting, "Sorry Kazuya-kun, I did not mean to worry you. My life just happened to be chaotic but as usual, I'm fine."

"Then I'm glad." smiled Kazuya in relief, then he frowned, "But where are you living since your parents are away?"

Tsukushi's smile was kind, "With a good friend of mine." she replied mysteriously and they headed to their classroom. Throughout the morning, rumors and gossips about Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Rui had spread around Eitoku like wildfires. And of course, the students only blamed the poor girl.

* * *

"I will pay you back for the plane ticket. Thank you once again." said Tsukushi, she and Rui were sitting in their favorite place.

"You don't have to thank me and I don't want your money." replied the young man.

"But--"

"Should I go to France? What if Shizuka doesn't want me there?" asked Rui. He seemed to talk to himself until his gaze was directed upon Tsukushi.

"Shizuka-san would be very happy to see you. The both of you had to clear out your relationship. I guess, it's better you go to Paris than staying here, unhappy." said Tsukushi truthfully. Rui nodded. They stood up silently and then he surprised Tsukushi by kissing her forehead and patting her hair with care.

"Hanazawa Rui..."

"Thank you Tsukushi..." and he left by the outdoor stairs while Tsukushi took the indoor stairs.

After several steps, she stopped dead in her track. Tsukasa was leaning against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed. He was looking straight into her eyes. She didn't know what to do at first then she remembered their fight and the hard words. Pride took the best of her and she walked down passing by the young man. She could feel his intense gaze upon her. The hallway was empty. She gulped nervously.

"We need to talk..." Tsukasa said finally.

She gave him her back, refusing to face him, "There's nothing left to talk about... Good bye Domyouji.", she continued to walk away, when suddenly strong arms embraced her, Tsukushi's back slammed against a muscular chest. Surprised by his attack, she didn't know how to react but then courage filled her and she struggled. "Do-Domyouji, let go of--" Tsukushi hissed but words suddenly dried off in her throat when she heard Tsukasa's mumble.

"I'm sorry... I should have believed you..."

* * *

Thank you so much for your lastest reviews. I appreciated them. 


End file.
